Dead Things
by Riahannon
Summary: Dawn is living in LA when a certain bleach blonde vampire comes back after 4 years of being gone. will be a DS
1. Ready

**Chapter 1**

**Ready **

Spike wandered along the street, occasionally taking a puff from the cigarette in his hand. It had been a while since he'd been in LA. All because of one word, Peaches. Spike growled just think about the stupid poof. But he had heard some very interesting news, about a girl. _It's always about a girl_, he reminded himself, _always._

Dawn Summers was mulling over her internal thoughts when she heard a noise. It was so quiet she almost missed it. Almost. Stake ready in hand, she positioned herself. _Come and get me vampy-I so need this_. A large vampire rushed out at her in game face. She was so ready.

Spike had heard about this girl from a bunch of demons. They had been whispering, but Spike gave thanks for vampire hearing. The big one said something about a girl who fought well, as good as the Slayer, if not better. And then he mentioned something about powers. But Spike ignored that. Fought as good as the Slayer? That had caught his interest. No one fought better than Buffy. Even if he hadn't seen her in four years, he knew no one could beat her; she had a fire in her. All the sudden he caught a whiff of someone and a vampire. He walked quickly; maybe it was his lucky day.

Dawn gave a smirk at the vampire who was lying on the ground a couple feet away. Oh yeah, she was so winning.

"Tired yet?" she asked innocently. The vampire growled and charged at her again. As easily as breathing, Dawn stabbed him in the heart as he passed by. Poof. No more vampy.

"Okay, that was totally lame. I think you lasted for about two seconds," Dawn sighed, bored already.

Then her skin tingled, evil. Dawn gave a grin, this time there was more than one. Goody a fair fight.

Spike watched from the shadows as the slight girl dusted the vampire like it was nothing. She sure did have talent. He couldn't see her face clearly, but she had a nice figure and long lean legs. Then another vampire appeared and the girl gripped her stake, ready for anything. He liked that.

"Good, you showed," Dawn said brightly. This vampire was smaller, but judging by the way he was moving, he was more experienced then Dusty Doorknob over there.

"Slayer," he growled, fangs flashing.

"Nope, worse," she said in just as cheerful a voice. She ran up and kicked him in the jaw, sending him sprawling on his back. He quickly jumped up, but Dawn was close enough to swing her fist into his face, feeling the satisfying crunch of cartilage. He let out a mix between a growl and a moan of pain. She seized the moment to drive the stake in his dead heart. Another one went poof.

Spike watched awed as she got rid of the vampire in less than a minute. She was brushing off her pants when she froze and turned towards his hiding space, cautiously moving towards him. The face that peered at him was familiar with those large, expressive blue eyes. He'd know them anywhere.

"Nibblet?"

Dawn skin tingled again, something was still near by. She waited a moment before moving towards the shadows. There was no way she was letting it get away. Then she heard it. The one word she thought she'd never hear again.

"Nibblet?"

Spike watched, in a trance, as Dawn-his Dawn-walked closer to him, her movements slow, unsure. Blue met Blue.

"Spike?" she breathed, her voice filled with awe.

"I'm back Nib-" Spike broke off as his head snapped to the side, his cheek stinging. She had slapped him and it had hurt, damn she was strong.

"You bastard," she whispered hoarsely. With all the hate in her voice, he was surprised he wasn't dusty-shaped already.

Dawn didn't say anything else-there wasn't much to say her little slaphad said more than any more words could. She took in his appearance- same as always. His hair was bleached, but not gelled back, though she had to admit it had looked good curled. The same black clothes and that duster, she doubted he'd ever tire of that thing. Though there was also something different about him-almost familiar. It bugged the hell out of her.

She was scrutinizing him; her blue eyes narrow slits, her stake resting by her side, hand tense. He took the opportunity to stare right back. She didn't look the same-that was for sure. She still had Nibblet's pretty features, but she had…grown in all the right places. His eyes traveled down her body approvingly, yep she sure had.

Dawn willed herself not to blush under his leering gaze. She knew her body had changed in the last few years. And while the 15 year old her would've jumped for joy that he liked her body, the woman she was now wasn't so naïve. And definitely not so in love with him. Memories jumped at her unbidden, but she suppressed them, pushing away the pain. Not now.

Spike noticed a look of pain flicker across her features for a split second, and then her face returned to its neutral look. He wondered what had caused it.

"So," her voice was dripping with acid, "What are you doing here?" Bitty Buffy she was indeed.

Spike wasn't sure what to say- the truth or a version of it.

"Came to see you Bit," he smirked, version it was then.

Dawn glared at him. He was doing that smirk with the tongue curl thing. Once she thought it had been sexy, now it was sexy and annoying-if possible. She needed to be direct. Say it and get him out. Needed her past to stay away-for good.

"I'm not your Buffy replacement, Spike. I never was and I never will be her," she snarled at him before walking away, praying he wouldn't follow. She wasn't little Dawnie, she knew why he came back. He wanted Buffy Jr. That's what everyone had wanted. She proved them wrong and she'd prove it to Spike too.

Spike gaped at Dawn's retreating figure. He hadn't really paid attention to her words. It was the way she had regarded him like he was stranger. And here he had been hoping to share memories, flirt a little and, hell, maybe throw a few punches.

Not this. He needed to tell her the truth-why he was back for Buffy and his Nibblet.

"Dawn!" he yelled, catching up with her.

Dawn froze at her name-her old one-no one called her that anymore. She swore her heart skipped a few beats. Breathing hard, she turned and faced him.

Spike glanced down at his feet, mentally kicking himself for sounding like a lovesick schoolboy.

"Silver," Dawn stated coldly, meeting his eyes with her cold blue ones. Spike's eyebrows knitted in confusion and he tilted his head at her.

"My name is Silver," she said again, face expressionless. Spike raised an eyebrow, "Interestin" he said with another tilt of his head, "What's with the name change?" He sneered at her.

Dawn's eyes narrowed, fury building up in her. How could he act like nothing happened?

"Spike," she growled, "Buffy died. Sorry if that didn't get registered in your pea-sized brain, but she's dead and she's not coming back and I'm not here to replace her. So don't come here acting like nothing happened. Go away and don't come back. No one needs you. Buffy didn't and neither do I." she spat and spun on her heel, walking away from him. "Buffy's dead," she whispered, "like Dawn."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. Buffy's dead? No-this was the girl who died twice and came back, nothing stopped her. But Dawn wasn't lying, he knew it. Then he heard her whisper. It was so soft he almost didn't catch it, "Buffy's dead. Like Dawn." Spike finally realized just how long he'd been gone.

(A/N: it's been four years since Spike has seen Dawn and three years since Buffy's death. You'll find out why Spike doesn't know what's been going on in a couple chapters. Also Dawn will be called "Silver" by other people but as I'm writing about her thinking and doing stuff-she's Dawn.)


	2. PeachyReally!

**Chapter 1**

**Ready **

**Chapter 2**

**Peachy…Really!**

Spike had no intentions of staying away. He was going to find his Nibblet even if he had to search the whole soddin' town for her. Even if he had to search the whole damn bloody world, he was going to find her and get his answers.

Dawn quietly snuck into her apartment and into her room. After pulling her boots off, she flopped back on her bed. Seeing Spike had done something to her, brought back all those memories, fake and real, back to her, the ones she had worked so hard to forget. They flashed through her mind, blow after blow.

When she closed her eyes, she could see Spike's hurt shocked expression. He hadn't known. He hadn't known that three years ago Buffy had died. Maybe Buffy hadn't loved him, but he as sure as hell had loved her, and even if he was a monster, he didn't deserve to find out about her that way. Dawn let out a quiet moan. She couldn't decide whether to run out and find Spike and apologize or stake him. Right now she was really wishing he hadn't come back. Why didn't he just stay away like everyone else?

Because he's Spike, she reminded herself with a smile grin. No doesn't really exist in his dictionary.

"Silver?" Dawn sat up as her door opened slightly. Dawn gave her roommate a smile, "Hey,"

"Why you dressed?" her friend asked, taking in her leather pants and t-shirt. She glanced down and gave him a wry smile, "I was thinking of going out, but it kinda got late," she lied. He knew about vampires and demons, but she didn't want him to think she was going stir crazy, going out patrolling without him.

"You okay?" He asked her with a concerned frown.

"Peachy!" she answered with a cheesy grin. He raised an eyebrow. "Really!" Dawn added.

"Silver, you suck at lying. And I know you went out patrolling out by yourself. Something's wrong," He told her, sitting on the edge of her bed. Dawn made a face, "I just need some sleep," she half-lied. It was true-sleep did sound very appealing.

He gave her skeptic look, but didn't press it.

"Right, I'll see you in the morning, but no more having patrolling fun without me!" he got up and opened the door to leave.

"Thanks Connor," Dawn gave him a small smile and he returned it.

(A/N: hey guess which Connor this is! I bet you know-hehe. Don't worry things will be more explained next chapter. Sorry it was short.)


	3. Boy This Is Fun!

**Chapter 3**

**Boy this is Fun!**

Spike had spent the previous two nights searching for Dawn with no luck. He would catch a whiff of her smell, but she was long gone. She lived around there, somewhere, he was sure of that.

"Silver, you ready?" Connor knocked on her door.

"Almost!" she yelled, before tripping on a lone shoe in the middle of the room.

"Ow! Dammit," she mumbled. Looking around the mess, she found her favorite leather boots and jacket tucked in the corner of the room.

"Score!" she grinned.

She and Connor were going out patrolling. It still tickled her mind that she was patrolling. If Buffy could see me now she'd have a heart attack, she thought fondly of her late sister. She could remember the first time they met, when by fate they had found each other.

_Dawn had just arrived into LA and glanced around the bus station nervously. She wasn't even sure where she was going to go, but she knew she couldn't stay_ _in Sunnydale. It hurt so much, she gasp as the familiar piercing of heart constricted her breathing. Stepping out on the street, she pulled her thin coat closer to her body. It wasn't that it was cold, but there was this weird goose bump-y feeling that someone was near by, someone she didn't want to meet. She picked up her pace; hopefully she'd find a motel soon. Looking up at the street signs, she didn't see a blonde woman approach her._

"_Sweetie, you lost?" the woman asked with a strange smile. It wasn't all that comforting. Dawn shook her head and started to walk past her._

"_You look lost, and so delicious," at that the woman's face shifted into game face. SHIT, vampire! Dawn started to run, but the vampire had her hand in hers. She shivered at the cold, iron grip. She fished into her pocket with her other hand, hoping the vampire wouldn't notice her doing so. The vampire pulled her close, "Scream if it hurts," it whispered, pulling her hair away from her neck to reveal her smooth skin. Dawn squeezed her eyes shut and blindly swiped at her with the knife in her hand. The vampire hissed as the blade cut open her skin on her shoulder._

_As the vampire reached out for her again, a figure ran up to it from behind. When the dust fell she looked into a pair of green-blue eyes belong to a handsome young man, maybe a year or two older than her._

"_Hi," she said uncertainly. _

_He gave her a nervous smile, "Sorry about that, are you alright?" _

"_Yeah," Dawn nodded, letting her knife hand drop to her side, "Thanks, the vamp almost got me," Dawn thanked him, rubbing her neck. The boy's eyes widened slightly, "Vampire?" _

_Dawn gave him a weird, amused look, "Please tell me you know what they're called if you dust them," she said with a chuckle. The boy's poster relaxed, "I was just surprised you knew what they were. Most people just assume it was a weirdo on drugs."_

_Dawn let out another soft chuckle, "Believe me, I know what they are."_

"_Can I walk you home?" the boy asked with a concerned expression._

"_Um..." Dawn hesitated; "Well I just came in to LA..." she trailed off, blushing slightly. _

"_Ooh," He nodded with understanding, "You need a place to stay?" _

"_Yeah," Dawn said shyly, looking at her feet, "Do you know a motel near by?" _

Dawn snapped herself out of her memories. Here they were now 3 years later, best friends sharing an apartment. Then a thought ran through her mind, where they just friends? Lately there had been that weird energy in the air. The kind when you're not sure whether to kiss them or hug them-in the friendly way. Maybe tonight they would finally figure things out.

After two hours of hopeless searching, Spike found heaven. It involved beer. Lots of it.

"What's with all the vamps tonight?" Dawn asked watching dust fall. It had been her 10th vampire of the night, double her usual.

"I don't know," Connor answered after dusting a vamp of his own.

"Okay I'm done, you?" Dawn asked brushing off her pants.

"Ice cream?" He grinned and Dawn laughed and linked her arm through his, "Absolutely,"

Spike watched as Dawn and some schoolboy walked, holding bloody hands. He may be very drunk, but he wasn't going to follow her. Nope-she could shag the whelp for all he cared.

There it was again, the tingle, Dawn noticed it again as they headed towards the ice cream parlor.

"Connor, I think someone's following us," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and they slowed down. Connor watched as she grabbed her knife and he got a stake. Didn't hurt to be prepared.

Spike stumbled over an exposed tree root in his drunken state and let out a stream of curses. He hoped the couple hadn't heard them. He inwardly groaned, here he was following them. He was the Poofer in all his glory.

"Dawnie," he slurred, she was so pretty. Shiny hair.

"Dawnie," Both Connor and Dawn spun around and Dawn jumped at the sight. Spike, a very clearly drunk Spike who was stumbling towards them.

"Look at you Nibblet, all grown up," he gave her a grin.

"You know him?" Connor asked confused.

"Um…" Dawn glanced nervously at Spike whose expression hardened.

"Course she does you git!" he exclaimed, "knew the bit since she was 12!"

"Silver?" Connor questioned giving her a puzzled look. Dawn clutched closer to him, "Come on let's go," she mumbled, silently pleading for Spike to go away. Not now. She didn't want this now.

"Silver," Spike let out a chuckle, "forgot to tell you-pretty name, suits you, shiny and all that rot," he punctuated with a wave of the bottled hand. Connor frowned and stepped forward, "Look, I don't know who you think she is, but I suggest you walk away," he glared at Spike. Dawn glanced nervously at Spike trying to catch his eye with a pained expression.

Spike saw Dawn give him a pleading look, a look that said she would talk to him later, but in his drunken stupidity, hell even sober, he just ignored it, "He doesn't know does he?" he stated more than asked.

"Know what?" Connor asked, his gaze flicker between Dawn and Spike warily.

"Oops," Spike giggled with a mock surprise look.

Dawn was now furious; he just couldn't take a hint could he? Fucker.

"Get the hell away from us," she growled at him and yanked Connor away, not once looking back.

Spike watched as Dawn took her schoolboy by the arm and dragged him away. Her anger rolled off her in waves and he felt a tinge of guilt. Stupid git, he cursed himself. Time to find another bottle of bourbon.

"What the hell was that about?" Connor asked, more puzzled than angry.

"Some stupid drunk," Dawn seethed stomping her feet as they walked back to their apartment.

"Seemed more than that," Connor said so quietly, Dawn wasn't even sure she heard it.

"No. It just a stupid fucking drunk pining after some girl he'll never have," she snarled.

Connor gave her a confused look, there was more to it than she was saying, he could feel it.


	4. Sober Sorry

**Chapter 4**

**Sober Sorry**

Dawn was sitting on her bed, musing over her various clothes. It was Friday and it was summer. That meant party time, forces of darkness be damned-er-damneder. Skirt or pants? She eyed her two favorite items and bit her lip. Skirt always looked great, but pants were handy in case any…situation should arise-fighty ones. What the hell, skirt time; she decided slipping into the short denim skirt. She slipped on her favorite black strappy heels and looked at her shirt choices. A wine colored corset caught her eye. No time like the present, she thought as she slipped the corset on. She ran a hand through her slightly curled dark hair, and put on her make-up. She was in mid-stroke of her mascara when someone pounded on the door. She frowned and went to answer it. She wasn't expecting anyone.

Spike had finally caught her scent, leading him to an average looking apartment complex, but he could smell her boy their too. They lived together? Jealousy bubbled in him, she was his Nibblet! He remembered enough of the night before to know he made a huge fool of himself. Well no time like the present, he thought uneasily. He really hated apologies. He followed his nose until it led him to a door on the second floor. Her vanilla smell coated it, territorial. He raised a fist and knocked.

She swung open the door and stared at the person…or thing. Spike.

"How'd you find me?" she snarled at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Followed your scent," he mumbled, "Can I come in?" Dawn let out a chuckle and rose an eyebrow, "No,"

Spike sighed and ran a hand through his bleached locks, damn the bloody bitch, standing there all beautiful in the non-existent skirt, heels that stretched her legs for miles and top that revealed her smooth neck and swell of her breast.

"We have to talk," he explained.

"No we really don't, but I'll play," she replied and grabbed her jacket, the one with the hidden knife and stake, she sure the hell wasn't going anywhere with him unarmed.

They wondered in silence for a few moments, heading towards the park.

"So?" Dawn asked, the sooner he said what he needed to say, the sooner he'd be gone.

"How'd she die?" he asked quietly. Dawn flinched; this is not what she thought he would ask. Then again he had loved her, in his sick twisted way.

"The portal," Dawn's throat tightened as memories prickled her mind.

_Dawnie I have to._

"It opened," she said slowly, her tongue felt thick and foreign in her mouth.

_It's started, Buffy I have to go. _

"And my blood dripped," she paused again.

_It's the only way. _

_No._

"We have the same blood,"

_You're a Summers. Our blood is one and the same._

"And she jumped,"

_Be brave, live, for me._

Dawn tasted something wet and salty on her lip. Tears. She shook her head and glanced at Spike. He had a far away look in his eyes and she noticed a wet trail down his cheek.

"Sorry," and at that word the spell broke and they both crashed back to present times.

"Knew she'd go out with a bang," Spike said gruffly, masking his sadness.

"You were called," Spike pointed out, changing the topic.

"Called?" Dawn wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"You're the new Slayer," he clarified not meeting her eyes.

"What? No! Giles said-' she paused remembering how long it had been since she'd heard from Giles, it hurt, "Giles said that when the portal opened, I cracked, for lack of a better word, the Key in me has powers and they were exposed. Now I'm faster, stronger," Dawn met Spike's cerulean eyes, "powerful,"

Spike was still trying to wrap his mind around the emotions in him after hearing about Buffy's death. She'd died saving her sister. Somehow Spike knew that was how she should've died. Not as the Slayer, as Buffy. Dawn was telling him how she cracked, becoming more powerful. His eyes locked into hers. There was so much pain and wisdom in there; he could fully believe she was millions of years old instead of a Key inside a 20-year-old beautiful woman. And bloody hell, she was beautiful, in a different way then Buffy had been. Buffy was the sun, bright and strong, a force of nature. Dawn was the wind, the poet in him mused, powerful and silent and wise beyond her years.

"Where's the Watcher?" he said breaking the silence. Dawn let out a small chuckle, "he left right after she died, barely said goodbye." She shrugged.

He frowned, "Where's Red and Glinda, hell, even the Whelp and his Demon Girl?"

Dawn shrugged again avoiding his piercing gaze, "I haven't heard from them in three years,"

"Why am I even telling you this? You don't deserve to know," she burst and Spike flinched.

"I couldn't very well stay and get staked," He snapped at her.

"What? You wouldn't have, Buffy needed you," She shook her head. Spike let out a bitter laugh, "Sure pet, that's why she told me to go,"

"No, you left-couldn't stand the heat," she said angrily. Spike stared at her, what the hell? Buffy, stupid bitch had told him to go, said he didn't need him.

"Slayer told me to leave, said I wasn't any bloody help-stupid bitch I already had," he muttered. Dawn stared at him, had Buffy lied to her? Did Spike not really leave by himself? Did she force him to?

She pushed away the thoughts, she'd know for sure later, Buffy's diary.

"Whatever," she mumbled and the both dropped the subject.

Spike couldn't take it anymore; he had to tell her where he'd gone after Buffy ran him out of town. What he'd done for her, for Buffy.

"After I left I went to Africa," he told her.

Dawn frowned, "What's in Africa?"

"A demon who grants the heart's desire," Spike answered and Dawn took a step back.

"What was that?"

"To get Buffy what she deserved. Didn't work out the way I planned," he said ruefully.

"What happened?" she whispered, almost afraid.

"I got it," he announced, stopping by the swings in the park.

"What?" Dawn asked, confused. The chip?

"I got it back, the spark," He said in a rush. Dawn shook her head slowly; he wasn't making any sense, "What?"

"My soul, I got my soul back," His hands gripped hers tightly and she blinked from the touch.

"Huh?"

Really she was the master of one-word answers.


	5. Soul Boy

**Chapter 5**

**Soul Boy**

(A/N: If you are reading this I'd love for you to review, even if it's just a few words. I don't mind criticism-tell me what you think but please no flames. Thanks!)

"Huh?" Dawn replied, eyes wide.

Spike couldn't hold it back; everything that happened came out in a rush,

"Heard about the demon through some wankers, going on about how they could grant anything you wanted. Decided to take a chance didn't have much else to do. Tried finding the demon, took a bleedin' year, had to travel all around the world. Finally found him in some African village and had to go through a bunch of trials, nasty buggers, almost burnt me crisp. Then it gave me my soul, not exactly what I wanted, guilt and all that rot. Went through Europe again and back through South America, it hurt, all the pain, the damn suffering. Why didn't Peaches ever say it hurt? Stupid git was too broody to say anything. Then I came back for you and her." He added the last part quietly.

Dawn was still gaping at him, "Guess you weren't talking about a shoe," she said faintly, sitting down on a swing, Spike joined her hesitantly, waiting for a response. She looked into his eyes and saw warmth there she'd never truly seen before. He wasn't lying. The son of a bitch actually went and got a friggin' soul. No doubt without a happy clause.

Where'd that come from? She didn't care if he could perform his manly duties.

Did she? NO! She didn't, she really didn't!

"You got your soul," she said slowly.

"Buggering hell, I think we've covered that," he snapped running his hand through his hair, nervous habit.

"Well excuse me for being a little stunned," she muttered. Dawn sighed and studied him again.

"Why?" she asked seriously.

"Isn't it obvious? I did it for you and Buffy, stupid wanker that I am I thought she'd care about me if I had a soul, I'd be a man in her eyes, and I could be part of your lives," he let out a bitter laugh, "Funny how things work."

Dawn didn't say anything, she was afraid anything she'd say would break the beautiful words he'd just told her. Were they true? Did he do it for Buffy and…her?

Spike didn't say anything after his little confession-or two. He watched as Dawn stared at the ground, lost in thought. Her long dark hair swung across her shoulder, shimmering slightly-she really was gorgeous. He wanted to press up against her…no this was Dawn, Nibblet for god's sake!

"I need to go, I promised I meet some people," Dawn stood up and started to walk away when a huge slimy demon jumped in front of her. She jumped slightly, "God just what I need right now,"

Then she let herself go, kicks and punches everywhere.

Spike noticed the demon come out and got up to help her, but she was already beating him by the time he joined her. Damn, she was good, but it seemed like the slimy bugger was a little bit bigger.

Dawn winced as she fell back on her back. Dammit! Stupid slimy thing got a punch in. Spike was already thrown too. Time to inflict some real damage. She closed her eyes and focused inward. The power, all green and swirly. _Let it out,_ and she opened her eyes.

Spike glanced at Dawn a few feet away, eyes closed. Did she get knocked out? Then her eyes snapped open, only they were solid green, and slightly glowing. What was it? He watched in fascination as she stood up and moved like she was floating and through a punch at the demon. He flew backward and landed…ouch.

Dawn barely registered the fact that the demon had flown backward onto Spike, squishing him. The strange sense of power over took her; she reached down and snapped the demon's head off, goo bursting all over her arm and shirt. Then as soon as the power had come, it left knocking her flat on her back.

Spike was splattered with the goo as she yanked the demon's neck off like it was fucking nothing.

"Fuck," he said in awe. He stood up and went to help Dawn, yanking her up.

"Nice show you gave there Bit," he said casually, putting an arm around her hesitantly and gripped tighter when she leaned into him.

"Whoa," she muttered, everything spinning. Spike kept her from falling.

"Thanks," she shot him a small smile.

"What was that trick you did anyway?" Spike asked, curious.

"If I focus I can tap into the Key in me, but it's hard and as you can see, kinda draining," she motioned to her wobbly form.

He chuckled lightly, "Noticed pet."

Dawn winced and rolled her shoulders, it would be a few minutes before she was fully back on her feet.

"Um…take me back to my apartment?" she asked, sure he'd say no.

"Sure, pet. Hold on," Spike commanded shifting her so he could hold her up while walking. They hobbled slowly towards her apartment, pausing once or twice so Dawn could orient herself. After a few minutes she seemed to have regained most of her balance.

He walked her to her door when he stopped suddenly, awkward.

"There're towels and stuff we can use inside," Dawn told him unlocking the door. Spike froze, not daring to say anything. Dawn glanced at him and swung open the door, "Come in Spike," she told him, eyes not leaving his.

Spike was awed, "Buffy wouldn't have-" Dawn cut him off, "I'm not Buffy,"

"No," he replied slowly, walking in, "you're not,"

Dawn once again felt the sensation of getting lost in his eyes; the deep blue was so mesmerizing.

"Um…I'll get some towels," she muttered, breaking eye contact, rushing away.


	6. Showers and Sparring

**Chapter 6**

**Showers and Sparring**

Spike eyed the apartment; it was simple yet cozy and it was clearly kept clean.

"Here's a towel. I'm not sure how much this is gonna help…" Dawn shrugged.

"Thanks Nibblet," he took the towel gratefully and wiped at the goo on his face, disgusting buggers.

"You and the boy live here?" Spike prodded gently with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," she answered then noticed Spike's raised brow and quickly added, "But we're just friends,"

After a few more attempts of trying to get all the crap off, she surrendered to the shower.

"These towels aren't helping. Only a shower will help us now," Dawn sighed dramatically with a wrinkled nose.

"You can go first," she told Spike, "I'll get you clean towel."

Spike was amazed that she'd invited him in, let alone allow him use her shower.

Dawn came back with a clean towel and directed him to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute to get your dirty clothes, we can run them in the washer and dryer," Dawn informed him and went into her room.

Spike did as she told him to, stripping down leaving the goopy clothes in a pile. The bathroom was just as neatly kept as the rest of the apartment with a small shower. He turned it on hot, something he hadn't had in a while. He heard her footsteps approaching and he grabbed the towel she gave him and put it around his waist. Mind as well maintain some modesty around her.

Dawn had taken off her for sure ruined clothes and put on her fuzzy bathrobe. She knocked on the bathroom door and Spike opened it. She gulped; keeping her eyes away from what she knew was a well muscled chest.

"Put your clothes in here," she held out a laundry basket with her dirty items.

Spike put his clothes in the hamper, keeping his eyes trained on her head, not on her very exposed bathrobe, not gonna look, not gonna be a bloody wanker, he reminded himself. She said something and he glanced down briefly; her bathrobe had loosened so he caught a glimpse of her exposed breast. He swallowed and felt himself grow hard. Fuck. He quickly shut the door and stalked over to shower, dropping the towel and turned the shower cold, very cold.

Dawn found an old pair of sweatpants that belonged to Connor and shirt that would have to temporarily do for Spike while she put their slimed clothes in the wash. She leaned back on her bed waiting for Spike to finish showering. Showering, it was so weird to think of Spike in her bathroom showering. If it weren't for the soul, she realized, he might have already been kissing the sun. She still wasn't sure if she trusted him, but something told her that he had a soul and he was…well maybe good wasn't the right word, not evil sounded better.

Her ears perked at the sound of the shower turning off and she grabbed her own sweats to wear. She braced herself to knock on the door when it flew open, almost knocking her into Spike. A very wet Spike, she noticed and a tingle started down below, a wet, toweled Spike who had smooth ivory skin and abs to die for. Stupid vampire shouldn't be so hott.

"See something you like luv?" He smirked at her as she dragged her eyes up to his.

"Here!" she yelped, shoving the clothes into his hands. He didn't move and stared at the clothes in his hands, confusion written across his face.

"To wear until your clothes are ready," she explained, avoiding looking his eyes and any other part of him she might really want to stare at.

"Something wrong Nibblet?" He asked concerned, reaching out to comfort her on instinct.

"Shower!" she blurted out, blushing and pulled away from his touch. He was having a bad effect on her.

"Right then, don't suppose you want to stay slimy," he said briskly and Dawn blinked at his sudden mood change. He moved out of the way, and she closed the door behind her. She really needed a cold shower.

"Stupid, fucking bloody wanker," Spike cursed as he jammed his head through the shirt. He shouldn't have tried to touch her. She had been so delicious standing there in that fuzzy thing staring at him, blushing. Then he had to ruin it by trying to comfort her. He hadn't even really thought about what he was doing, and there lies the mistake.

Her room smelled like her, spicy sweetness and vanilla. There weren't many personal things lying around except the occasional article of clothing. He drifted over to her nightstand were he saw a picture wedged between the lamp and clock. He picked it up and smiled at the image of her and Buffy, so young and innocent looking with big smiles on their faces. He carefully put it back where he found it. Dawn had really changed and he wasn't sure if it was for the better.

"Spike?" Spike turned to see Dawn standing there in similar clothes, her wet her hanging over her shoulders.

Dawn suppressed a giggle at seeing Spike in sweatpants. Sweatpants! They really didn't improve his bad boy look that was for sure.

"Nice outfit," she bit her lip from grinning. She couldn't resist, it was too easy. Spike made a face, "I look like a bloody poof in these," he grumbled, yanking at the pants.

"Sorry," Dawn responded, pressing her hand against her mouth. It really was too funny, "It'll be a few minutes before your clothes are dry," she apologized. She moved towards the living room and Spike followed.

Spike knew that she'd been laughing at him in the stupid buggering sweatpants. They stood by the TV awkwardly, neither wanting to talk.

"Wanna spar?" Spike finally asked, not sure what else to do. Dawn paused for a moment and Spike was sure she was going to say no, but she shrugged, "Sure,"

They danced around each other, throwing lazy punches and kicks, testing one another.

"If we move any slower, we might go backwards," Dawn complained after a moment.

"All out then?" Spike asked, tilting his head in question.

"All out," Dawn agreed and snapped his head back with a jab.

Soon they were both in a frenzy of kicks and punches. Spike lashed out with a kick sending Dawn reeling back and he swiped her onto her feet. He pinned her down, but Dawn was able to push him off and with a kick to the solar plexus and kick to his legs, she knocked him down on the ground. She pounced, straddling him, "Who's on top now?" she teased, momentarily forgetting her unease around him.

Spike suppressed a groan as Dawn shifted on him slightly and he willed his erection to go down. _Dead puppies, dead puppies-naked Dawn-NO! Nuns, naked bloody nuns!_ He chanted in his mind, anything to keep his mind off Dawn on him. Unfortunately, she unconsciously shifted again, grinding slightly as she pulled herself up. Spike growled and yanked her down so they were pressed together, lips mere inches apart.

Dawn froze in their compromising position, staring into Spike's eyes. She could feel his cool, unnecessary breath against her cheek and his lips were soft and if she'd lean just a little further…NO! She scrambled up and off Spike, backing up against the wall.

Spike avoided Dawn's eyes.

"Sorry Bit, got carried away, you're a bloody amazing fighter," he covered trying not to dwell on their closeness seconds ago. Dawn was silent for moment before replying, "Thanks,"

Both stood there, once again awkward. Spike felt he should say something, stupid guilt, stupid soul.

"I-" He began, taking a step forward when the door opened and a voice called out, "Sliver! You here?"

Dawn's eyes snapped open, "Yeah I'm here,"

Connor rushed in to the living room and stopped at the sight of Dawn and a guy that looked a lot like the drunk from the other night, standing there, casually dressed. In fact those pants looked really familiar.

"Hey, are those my sweatpants?"


	7. Peaches!

**Chapter 7**

**Peaches!**

This was bad. Really bad and awkward, Dawn cringed at the scene in front of her and the fact that, yes, they were his pants.

"Um…" Dawn's gaze flickered between the two, "Connor this is Spike, Spike this is Connor."

Connor's eyes narrowed in on her, "I thought you said you didn't know him," Shit fuck, he recognized him from the other night.

Dawn struggled to come up with something to say, "Uh…I do or I did…he, I mean we…he's an old friend," she finished and gave Spike a look, he better not screw this up.

"Nice to meet you," Spike said in a slightly more cultured accent with a nod of his head. Connor didn't say anything, but his features were set hard. He was really pissed and looked ready to fight. Oh boy, he knows, Dawn realized. He knows Spike isn't alive.

"Silver can I talk to you," he said through gritted teeth. She nodded in agreement and they went into the kitchen and shut the door.

"What the hell is going on?" He exploded at her. Dawn flinched; this was going to be hard.

"He's from the same place I grew up…we were…" she trailed off; noticing the look Connor was giving her.

"He's dead." He stated more than asked, almost hopeful that she didn't notice.

"I know," she whispered. The look Connor gave her made her stomach turn with guilt and she realized he had no idea what her life had been like before, Dawn's life.

"He has a soul," she heard herself saying, mind as well try and gain him some good points. Connor froze and gazed into her eyes.

"I've heard of that before," he said slowly and Dawn tilted her head at him. The only other vampire she knew of that had a soul was Angel.

"Let me guess," Connor said sarcastically, "you loved him and he was turned."

Dawn snorted, "Hardly, he was in love with my sister."

"Sister?" Connor asked, bewildered. Dawn sighed; it was time to come clean. He deserved it.

"Connor," she began, momentarily forgetting that Spike was still in the other room, "I need to tell you about who I was, my past."

"Okay," Connor responded and they sat down.

How to begin, she wondered, start with her being the Key, how she really was only around five years old or several millennia depending on which way you looked at it, or that her sister was the Slayer, and a damn good one too. Just then there was a knock at the door. Dawn frowned, "I'll get it, you stay here,"

She went to open the door and gasped at the person standing there.

"Angel?" she whispered, astonished.

"Dawn?" he said equally stunned.

They stood there for a moment, neither taking there eyes off each other.

"Of course," Angel breathed, still not taking his eyes off Dawn.

"What?" Dawn asked, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Then his eyes slid from her to over her shoulder.

"Connor?" Angel said, sounding faint.

"Dad?" Connor questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Dawn's eyes popped out of their sockets and she spun to face Connor, "Dad?" she shrieked.

Spike went to the door, hearing all the commotion he wanted to know what was going on and he also smelled a very familiar scent, but it couldn't be…

But it was, standing in the door was Angel, other wise known as the Poofter or Peaches.

"Spike," Angel growled, seeing the blonde vamp and they both locked eyes, glaring at each other.

"Oi! Peaches," Spike exclaimed dramatically, "I'm in Hell!"

Yep that about summed it up, Dawn grimaced.

"What the hell are you doing here? Angel? Angel!" she snapped and waved her hand in front of him, "Do the macho pissing contest later, answer me now," she growled making both Spike and Angel face her.

"Silver, how do you know Angel?" Connor asked warily. He was starting to think that Silver's past was a little more complex than he really wanted to know.

"Okay, I think maybe we should all sit down and talk for a minute," Angel suggested. Dawn ignored him, "No, my question first: why are you here?"

Angel didn't say anything, but a voice from behind him did, "Um…maybe I should explain that,"

Dawn froze, she knew that voice, and sure enough a redhead with large warm brown eyes peeked out from behind Angel.

"Willow." Dawn whispered.


	8. UmExplainations Please

**Chapter 8**

**Um…Explanations Please**

"Hey Dawnie," Willow gave her a small smile.

_Breathe, Breathe_ Dawn told herself.

"Why is everyone calling her Dawn?" Connor demanded. Dawn figured that was a question she could answer, "Because that was my name, along time ago."

Connor didn't say anything else; he figured being silent for a few minutes might help fill in some of the gaping holes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dawn commanded harshly.

"Dawnie…" Willow said tearfully.

"Don't call me that. My name is Silver now." Dawn said coldly.

"We should really sit down," Angel said quietly, but Dawn was too shaken to process anything, she need to leave. Now.

"I can't," she mumbled and ran past them, tears stinging her eyes. Right now she really needed to get drunk good and proper.

Everyone stood there in silence as Dawn ran out.

"I should find her," Willow said.

"No," Connor responded, "Give her a little bit."

"What are you doing here Red and Peaches?" Spike questioned, "Bit said last time she'd seen any of you was three years ago."

"I should say the same for you Spike," Angel replied. Spike shrugged, not really wanting to share his news, "I came to visit the Bit, reckoned I owed her one."

Angel glared at him; there was something he wasn't saying.

"Dad, mind telling me what's going on, Silver was going to tell me about her past when you knocked." He said bitterly.

"You don't know?" Angel asked, surprised.

"To me she's Silver, my best friend." he replied honestly, "Neither of us really talk about are past."

Angel sighed, "You remember I told you about the Slayer, Buffy," Connor nodded and Angel continued, "Dawn was her sister." Connor gaped at him, "You're kidding." Angel shook his head no.

"Whoa," Connor breathed.

Everyone became silent once again.

"So what are you doing here?" Connor asked, focused on Angel and Willow.

"I did a locator spell," Willow answered slowly, "To find the new Slayer." There was a pause and then Spike yelped, "Wait a bleeding moment, are you saying Dawn became the new Slayer?"

Willow could only nod.

"It makes sense," Angel added quietly, "They have the same blood."

Spike snapped his jaw shut, remembering what Dawn had told him earlier, about how it was their blood that let Buffy stop the portal.

"Silver's the Slayer?" Connor said shocked, "No wonder she fights so well."

"Wait," Spike remembered the magic trick she'd preformed, "Nibblet told me she cracked."

"She did. Crack I mean, but I don't think that's where her speed and strength came from," Willow explained.

"The Power," Spike realized. Willow nodded.

"Cracking?" Connor asked, once again confused.

Bugger, he'd forgotten the boy was in the room. Peaches's boy, now that he looked, he could see the broodiness and poofiness in him. Figures.

Willow had a deer-in-headlights look and Angel couldn't look at Connor in the eyes.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked, dead calm.

"I don't think it's our place to tell you," Willow answered honestly. Connor clenched his jaw, "Fine. I'm going to go out, get some air." And with that Connor stormed out.

Spike broke the silence once again, "Something's coming ain't it? That's why you needed to find the Slayer."

Willow nodded, "The biggest."

"Right then," Spike (who had changed back into his clothes) said briskly and grabbed his duster, "Better find the Bit, lord knows you have catching up to do." He walked out.

"Spike," Willow called out as he went down the stairs.

"Yeah Red?" he paused and faced her.

"Thanks," she said locking eyes with him and he nodded in response and seconds later went outside in search of Dawn.

"You notice he was hiding something?" Angel asked Willow once Spike was out of earshot.

"Hell yes," Willow sighed. Spike hiding something really didn't bode well at all.

"So what do we do?" Willow asked.

"Wait," was Angel's one word answer and Willow had to agree, there wasn't much else to do.


	9. Drunk is Nice

**Chapter 9**

**Drunk is Nice**

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Not promoting being drunk-it's bad for you unless you're guaranteed to be locking lips with Spike (Hehe kidding-sorta) Review-thanks!)

Dawn was officially drunk. Everything was slightly wobbly, and she really didn't wanna know what would happen if she decided to stand up at that moment. After running out of her apartment she went to a near by club, which being in LA was only a block away and headed to the bar. A charming smile, a flash of cleavage and viola-hello Mr. Daniels. With another swig, she watched the other patrons on the dance floor.

It only took Spike a matter of minutes to track Dawn's scent. He walked into the bar and immediately noticed her, the young woman in a flimsy tank top and sweatpants with, of course, a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Drownin' your sorrows?" he asked her sitting in the seat across from her.

Her eyes, slightly unfocused, met his and she let out a bitter laugh, "You,"

Spike sighed, "Me pet,"

Dawn took another gulp of the alcohol and eyed Spike warily; she knew any minute he was going to start pleading for her to give Willow a chance. Seeing Willow, after all this time had hurt, made her chest tighten with pain she hadn't felt in a long while. Damn her.

"Mind sharing luv? Not nice to hog the bottle, you know," Spike asked. Dawn let out a drunken giggle, "No,"

Spike glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"Everybody's coming home!" Dawn laughed, "After four fucking years," Dawn leaned across the table, her face inches from his.

"Guess what my name is? Silver Winters," she whispered harshly and then plopped back down in her chair, laughing manically.

"Silver fucking Winters,"

Spike got it. She hadn't wanted to be found. She had set up a whole new life and after years it was starting to unravel. Just when it started to feel right, like it was really her life, he had fucked it up.

"Sorry pet, guess you're not as forgettable as you thought," he lunged forward and grabbed the bottle from her hands and took a big swig.

"Hey!" Dawn protested and unsuccessfully grabbed the bottle back, swiping at air.

Spike shrugged and gave her a Big Bad look, "Payback's a bitch,"

Dawn sat there, pouting and then her demeanor changed, a wicked grin spreading across her face, "Yes it is, come on, I love this song," she said cheerfully, yanking Spike up off his chair with all her strength. The bottle fell from his hands as he was dragged onto the dance floor.

"No pet, I'm not a dancer," he tried hopelessly to escape but her grip on him was like iron. Bloody bitch was really strong.

"Dance," she said huskily and pulled him close, swaying and lightly grinding into him. He resisted the temptation to respond and just put his arms around her slim waist. Might as well enjoy it while he had the chance.

"Mmm…" she murmured into his chest. She was too drunk to care that she was dancing with Spike of all people, too drunk to care about anything else but his cool hands around her. She tilted her head up to him and stared into his icy blue eyes. They were so blue and deep. Like the ocean. Her gaze traveled to his lips, lips that were full and looking really kissable right now. She brought her hand up to his face, running her finger tips from his cheekbones to lips, gently tracing them.

"Spike," she breathed.

Before Spike knew it he felt her hot hand on his lips. He knew he should have pulled away, but he was entranced by her touch, the feel of her silky, warm skin. The way she said his name. He knew it was wrong, but at that moment there was nothing else he wanted to do then kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

Their lips were once again, almost touching when Dawn felt the room spinning and pulled back, "Whoa," she gasped, her stomach sloshing dangerously. Uh oh.

Spike covered up his disappointment when she pulled away and he noticed she had paled slightly, no doubt the bad affects of alcohol were here.

"Come on pet, let's get you home," he said soothingly, holding her like he had earlier that evening.

"No," she whimpered slightly, "I can't go there right now,"

Spike nodded, "Right then, off we go to my place,"

Dawn just nodded mutely, right, Spike's place. One could only image what that was.


	10. To Spike's Crypt We Go!

**Chapter 10**

**To Spike's Crypt We Go!**

Dawn couldn't help but giggle, "Where does the Big Bad live?" she asked teasingly, leaning into him for support.

He grinned down at her, "A crypt."

"Is it dark and dank enough for you?" she asked with another giggle.

"Hey! It's a nice one, Bit. Little dusting and home sweet home," he defended.

"Do you have candles? I remember you always had really nice candles," she murmured sleepily.

"Course luv, loads of candles," Spike told her. She just nodded and rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair lightly, hoping she wouldn't push him away. All the sudden she went rigid in his arms and he pulled away in time to miss the return of dinner. He reached out and caught her again before she fell over.

"Ugh," she wiped her hand across her mouth and reached into her pocket and shoved a stick of gum in her mouth. He once again started walking, Dawn in his arms.

"Almost there Nibblet," He turned down the street towards the cemetery. Just last night he had found the crypt and though it was nevertheless a crypt, it was better than other ones.

He entered the graveyard and headed for the crypt, opened the door and helped Dawn on the bed he had found. It was a rather nice one and he had stolen some satin sheets to accompany the bed.

"Mmm…silky sheets," she laughed and once again closed her eyes.

"Yeah, thought they were nice," He gave her another grin. She gave him a small grin back, "They are." She bent over and took off her shoes then wiggled between the sheets and rested her head against the pillow. Spike took this as a hint to leave, letting her sleep.

"Spike," she called, biting her lip. She didn't want him to leave, not yet.

"Bit?" he answered, waiting.

"Stay here?" she asked, hopeful.

"Sure," he came back and sat down on the ground next the bed, "Stone floor isn't so bad once you get used to it,"

"No," Dawn whispered, "I meant here," she motioned to the bed with a tired arm, "Next to me," she closed her eyes, knowing he wouldn't. A second later, much to her surprise, she felt the bed sink down and she opened her eyes to see Spike settling next to her.

"Wouldn't say no to a comfy bed, luv." He answered and mindfully avoided any contact with her body while lying down.

"Thanks," was Dawn said and drifted off to sleep.

_Bloody girl will be the death of me,_ was Spike's last though before entering sleep.

The first thing Dawn noticed was the pounding in her head, elephants stomping around. Then she realized her head was on an arm. Spike's arm to be more specific. Her eyes widened in embarrassment and horror as she took in their arrangement.

Sometime during the night they had moved closer, legs intertwined and one arm behind her head and another wrapped around her waist possessively. Oh this was bad, but at least they were still dressed and as a far as she knew, nothing extreme had happened last night. Though her mind was still muddled so maybe something had happened…she really need to wake him up.

"Spike, Spike!" she hissed, shaking his shoulder gently. Spike just mumbled and to her surprise pulled her closer, making her legs wrap around his waist. She let out a yelp, "Spike!"

This time she shoved him, lightly but enough to make his open his eyes.  
"Wha…oh," he breathed, taking in their closeness. He quickly untangled himself from her and put distance between them. Dawn was silent, her face beet red.

"Wondering what we did?" Spike couldn't help but tease and, if possible, Dawn's face went even redder.

"No! Nothing happened!" Dawn snapped and sat up quickly to put on her shoes, bad idea.

"Whoa," She steadied herself, wishing the room would stop spinning.

Spike's arm reached out to help balance her.

"Wouldn't do that luv, seems you got a bit pissed last night," he told her as she slowly lowered herself back down on the bed.

"Pissed?" her hangover-ed mind asked.

"Drunk," Spike translated and got up, "I'll get you some water and Advil."

Dawn just gave a light nod and closed her eyes. Not ever doing that again, no more drinking for me.

Spike returned with much needed items and Dawn took them gratefully and downed the Advil.

"Nibblet, you need to go back," Spike said quietly. Dawn shut her eyes, remember what had caused her to go out and get drunk. She also remembered her little dancing scene with Spike, yikes and that wasn't embarrassing.

"I can't," she whispered, not wanting to look at Spike in the eyes.

"Red has a few things to say," Spike told her, but didn't say what. He figured the drama of that one would come later.

"No, I can't," Dawn repeated, still keeping her eyes shut.

"Why, pet?" Spike asked simply, curious-it seemed like there was more to it than just showing up now.

"Because she lied," Dawn blurted out. Then all of the words came spilling out, what happened after Buffy died.

"She said we could bring Buffy back. It was all set up, she even found the long lost Urn of Osiris," she paused to take a breath and Spike swore, "Jesus fuck,"

"But it didn't work. We were all sitting there, watching snakes come out of her goddamn mouth when," Dawn broke off with cry, "Demons came and something went wrong, I think the urn smashed and they said," Dawn was sobbing freely now, "They said it was m-meant to be." Dawn finished, letting the tears fall.

Spike moved to sit next to her and took her into his arms, "Shh… pet, it's alright,"

"No it's not! She promised, she promised it would bring her back. I needed her," she cracked, sobbing harder.

They sat there, Dawn sobbing quietly now and Spike holding her, murmuring words of comfort.

"Listen Bit, you don't need to trust her or like her, but hear her out. She's not here for fun and forgiveness," Spike suggested, hoping she would take his words to heart. Dawn was silent for a moment and then agreed, "Okay,"

"Right," Spike pulled away, once again aware of their closeness.

"Will you be there?" Dawn asked her voice soft.

"Course Nibblet," He answered with a grin.

"Good," she responded with a smile of her own. Definitely good.


	11. Author's Note

Hey I just wanted to say sorry it's been a while since I've updated (a bout a week or so) but for those of you waiting-thanks-I just accidentally left the story in my dad's computer and I'm not there for a few days yet…grrr…so sorry!

Don't worry two chapters and one is long! Yay!

If you are just reading this-review! Constructive criticism is fine.

Thanks again!


	12. Past and Present Collide

**Chapter 11**

**Past and Present Collide**

"Where are they?" Angel paced back and forth in front of the couch where Connor and Willow were both sitting.

"I'm sure they're fine," Willow tried to reassure him. Connor had come back an hour later and let Willow and Angel inside where they sat all night, waiting for Spike and Dawn to return.

"What if something bad happened, if they got attacked?" Angel muttered, ignoring Willow's words.

"Silver's a good fighter, and Spike's a vampire-I'm sure they could take an attack," Connor said with obvious scorn in his voice at Spike's name. Just like his dad, he didn't seem to have much affection for the bleached wonder.

"Did you try her cell?" Angel asked. Connor just shook his head, "She didn't take it with her."

"Maybe we should all relax. None of us got more than 2 hours of sleep and personally, I need about 4 to function," Willow joked in her peacemaker ways.

Connor nodded and went to his room, he was tired and he knew Silver would eventually come back. Then again she'd run away from the people who loved her for four years. God, he still couldn't believe it. Silver-or Dawn-had been the Slayer's sister and now she was the Slayer and also cracked-whatever that meant. He hoped she'd come back soon; he needed to here her side of things.

Angel had taken up Connor's space on the couch and was brooding (not that much different from a minute ago.)

"Willow, did we do the right thing, coming here?" Angel asked suddenly.

"We didn't even know it was Dawn," Willow reminded him.

"I know, but somehow I feel responsible and if anything happens to her…" Angel trailed off.

Willow patted his shoulder reassuringly, "She's fine, besides she has Spike with her and he cares about her, always did,"

"Spike cares about Dawn?" Angel asked doubtfully.

Willow nodded, "He took a beating from Glory and didn't tell her about Dawn being the Key."

That didn't sound like the Spike he knew and hated. Maybe something had happened to him.

"Why? Spike isn't exactly one to care about others," Angel reminded Willow.

"Don't I know it, but in his own way he cared about Dawn and…Buffy," Willow said her name quietly and felt the familiar tears stinging her eyes. It still hurt- the gaping void in her heart.

Both were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"What time is it?" Willow asked aloud and looked at her watch. Almost 5:30 PM, the sun was setting.

"Spike and Dawn are probably heading back soon," Willow told Angel.

Angel just nodded and brooded some more. (Sorry I couldn't resist that dig-he does brood a lot.)

Dawn glanced at her clock for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Ever since her decision to go back and listen to Willow and Angel, she'd been anxious to get it over with. Kinda like the whole band-aid theory. Unfortunately, Spike was getting annoyed with her impatience.

"Would you bloody stop looking at your soddin' watch," he snapped. Dawn glared at him, "Well excuse me for being nervous for my talk with my sister's former lover and her best friend who lied to me," she retaliated. Spike felt another pang of guilt-once again, thank you bloody fucking soul- and apologized, "Sorry Bit, I'm a little edgy too,"

Dawn accepted his apology grudgingly. Spike shoved his hands into his duster and his fingers grazed a velvet box. Shit, in all the excitement he'd forgotten about his present for Dawn.

"Here," he said casually, tossing the box to Dawn who caught it effortlessly, "I forgot 'bout it,"

Dawn frowned, puzzled at the box. It was a black velvet box-a jewelry box. She couldn't resist the possibilities of pretty things, and eagerly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful sliver cross with a red garnet set in the middle where the lines met. It hung on a matching delicate velvet choker.

"God, Spike it's beautiful!" Dawn gasped and clasped it around her neck.

It fell just below the hollow of her throat, perfect. Her hand lingered on it, savoring its smoothness and beauty.

"Thought you'd like it. Suits you." Spike motioned to her neck. Dawn smiled and then suddenly frowned.

"You do see the irony in a vampire giving me a cross necklace, don't you?" Dawn told him, scrunching up her nose.

Spike couldn't help but chuckle, "Didn't really think about that one luv," Dawn laughed along with him, but once again frowned and pointed a finger at him accusingly, "You didn't nick it did you? Because that defies the part where it's a present,"

"No! I didn't steal it-honest! Though I remember a certain young girl who snuck around, looking at things that weren't for her little eyes," Spike reminded her.

Dawn knew exactly what he was talking about; the night when she found out she was the Key. She rolled her eyes, "That doesn't count. It was the Magic Box and it was to look at Giles's Watcher Diaries and a certain bleached blood sucker didn't stop me!" Dawn shot back.

"Well you had that look, the stubborn-you-can't-stop-me look and… I had to come to protect you from the nasties out there," Spike answered lamely, but Dawn was giggling and Spike had to smile.

"It's weird, remembering that stuff," Dawn mused, sobering from her giggling.

Spike wasn't sure what to say to that, but told her that the sun had set and they could leave. Dawn sighed in relief and bounded out of the crypt, Spike only a step or two behind. They'd been cooped up way too long.

"So how pissed do you think Angel's gonna be?" Dawn asked cheerfully.

"Red in the face," Spike confided and they shared a laugh. Dawn had always thought Angel was too serious and that had been the first thing she'd noticed when she met Angel for the first time. She had thought he was handsome in that mysterious older way-Buffy had been a total sucker for that.

As they neared the apartment, Dawn felt a strange tingle in the pit of her stomach; she sometimes felt it when bad was near by. She knew this was no exception.

"Spike I think-" Dawn broke off at Spike's serious look. He could smell it, she realized.

They shared a look of understanding and tensed, waiting for whatever it was to strike.

"Come on out," Dawn murmured.

"You weren't talking about me were you?" a voice sneered and a bulky man approached them. Vampire.

"Actually I kinda was," Dawn replied and whipped out a stake.

"Say hello to Mr. Wood," She quipped and launched forward.

Spike relaxed when a lone vampire stepped out of the shadows. Dawn could handle this one easy. And sure enough seconds later he went poof and Dawn wasn't even breathing hard.

"Lame," she muttered, "I hate when they're easy,"

"Better easy then killing you pet" Spike replied. Dawn flashed a smile, "True."

It was weird how overnight-literally-they were back to their old friendship, albeit Dawn was older, stunningly gorgeous and could fight. It was like the four years he'd been gone never existed, he liked that.

"Now let's get back without interruptions," Dawn announced and they fell in step to her apartment.

"They back yet?" Connor asked, just waking up from his two-hour nap. It did feel good, he admitted.

Both Willow and Angel shook their heads. Connor tensed but didn't say anything and went to pour himself a glass of orange juice. They'd be here soon- they had to.

The door opened and Willow and Angel jerked their heads up to see Dawn and Spike walk through. Dawn seemed edgy, nervous, like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Connor, hearing the door, entered the living room and rushed to Dawn and hugged her. Dawn fiercely hugged Connor back, grateful for his friendship.

"Connor, can we talk in my room?" she asked, watching his face carefully.

"Yeah," he replied and they walked back, closing her door with a click.

Spike couldn't help but feel jealous as Dawn embraced the Pouf's boy. He suppressed a growl as they went into her room, though he knew that they were obviously sharing their pasts. He thought it was strange how all this time neither one of them had said a bloody damn thing about who they really were.

"Spike," Angel growled in warning.

"Hey, Bit was the one who said she didn't want to come back last night, I just gave her a place to stay other than the bloody streets," Spike defended himself. Not that he really needed to.

"Why'd you come back, Spike?" Willow asked warily, "Really,"

"I told you I owed the Bit a visit, wanted to see she made it out okay," Spike said uncharacteristically quiet and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Angel just narrowed his eyes, Spike wasn't saying something and he knew it.

"Spike if you're hiding something…" he muttered and Spike got the hint.

"I'm not! Didn't want to be in this apocalypse mess anyway. Didn't say anything to Nibblet by the way, about how you found her," Spike defended himself, "I'm just here for the soddin' ride," he grumbled.

Willow got it, what Spike was hiding. She could feel it now, shimmering and white. Damn! Hell must have frozen over, Willow suppressed a grin and watched as Angel snorted in disgust at Spike and left the room. Her grin suddenly broke out and Spike eyed her warily, "What's with the grin Red?"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, soul boy," Willow said, her voice tinged with amusement and she followed Angel, leaving a very stunned Spike behind.

"Listen, I should have told you about my sister earlier, except it would lead to how she died and then to what I have to tell you now," Dawn said in a rush.

Connor stared at her, "What would you have to tell me?"

"About who I am or what I am," Dawn said quietly.

"What you are?" Connor questioned, still calm.

Dawn took a deep breath and told him about how she was the Key, about Glory, about her mother and Buffy's death- she told him everything.

Connor looked at her in shock, trying to comprehend it all. It was unbelievable-his best friend a powerful Key over thousands of years old inside a young woman. His head was spinning, a lot of information to take in one night. But who was he to judge, a son of two vampires, who had been kidnapped into a hell dimension and bent on killing his father for his other father. Oh yeah, he shouldn't be too stunned. He had to tell her his past too-it was fair- a past for a past.

"Are you okay? I know it's a lot. I'm sorry I never told you before," Dawn questioned feeling embarrassed.

"No, it's fine, but to be honest I haven't exactly been sharing my past either," Connor answered with a laugh.

Dawn smiled, "Yeah, I mean -hello- your dad's a vampire!"

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do," Connor began and he explained his story. Dawn was wide eyed and in shock, all of this in her best friend. It was then it hit her like a slap.

Her friend, nothing more.

Whatever feelings that had been stirring in her for him lately were gone. All she felt was family love for her best friend.

"Friends?" Connor asked after a moment of silence.

"Friends," she answered and lock eyes with him. He felt the same way, she realized. They were just meant to be friends. The way it should be.

Spike was still standing there stunned when Connor and Dawn reentered the room looking happier than when they had went to her room. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Had they been doing more than just talking? They didn't smell like it, but jealousy raged in him. Bugger shit.

Angel and Willow entered the room, "We need to talk," Willow announced and everyone awkwardly sat down.

"There's something big one coming-bigger than we've ever faced before. That's why we came Daw-Silver," Willow corrected herself, "we need your help-the Power in you-it would give us a fighting chance,"

Dawn was tempted to scream and demand to know why Willow thought she would ever help them in the one thing that killed her sister. Dusting vamps and the occasional demon was one thing, averting world destruction was another. Another part of her knew she had to, it was the right thing and she owed it to Buffy.

That was the only thing keeping her from running as fast as she could. For Buffy.

"I don't know…" Dawn said slowly trying to make up her mind.

Willow clearly saw her discomfort; "You don't have to make up your mind right now. Angel and I aren't heading back to Sunnydale for a few days. There are some contacts here we need to talk to,"

Dawn nodded, suddenly feeling like she hadn't slept in days.

"You guys can stay here if you want," Connor said gesturing to the apartment.

Dawn nodded, they were trying to do something good and even if she didn't trust them, they needed to stay low. "Angel you can bunk with Connor, Willow with me and Spike can take the couch," Dawn gave Spike a semi-apologetic look, but he just smirked at her, "Please, as Peaches here remembers, I've slept on much worse,"

Dawn and Connor went to find extra sheets and cots and Angel joined them. As soon as they were out of the room, Spike turned to Willow, "You didn't tell her,"

"I'll tell her tomorrow, besides I was rushed in the spell, it could be wrong," Willow reminded him.

"We both bloody well know the spell worked fine. Tell her by tomorrow night or I will, and I seriously doubt she'll be all hugs and giggles for you when she finds out you lied to her again," Spike growled.

"Again?" Willow asked faintly. Surely he didn't know about the resurrection spell.

Spike read her expression, "Yeah, Bit told me about that little bring-Buffy-back spell. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"How I wanted my best friend back," Willow replied still feeling that pang of sadness.

"Spike, I regret what happened and as the years passed I realized it wasn't meant to be, but I had to try at the time-it was the only thing keeping me sane,"

Spike relaxed, the anger flowing out of him, "Maybe you should tell that to Nibblet. She still blames you,"

Willow nodded her head sadly, "I know."

"And you should tell Angel about the soul," Willow shot back, "How'd you do it?"

Spike shrugged, "Met a demon who grants the heart's desire and poof I got a big heaping of soul-hurting guilt."

Willow stared at him. He'd willingly went to get a soul? That was what his heart desired?

"You know Spike, there's more to you than meets the eye," she finally said.

"Damn right," he replied and gave her a surprising grin.

Willow was equally surprised when she grinned back.

Dawn couldn't sleep. Every time she thought she was finally falling asleep she would jerk awake again. It wasn't a big deal in the beginning, but here 3 hours later she was really tired. Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, she told her brain, but no luck.

"Daw-Sliver?" Willow questioned softly. She could hear shifting on the bed.

"Yeah?" Dawn answered, turning towards Willow on the floor.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Willow asked, sitting up. Truth be told she hadn't exactly been sleeping all that well either.

"Yeah," Dawn admitted. She sat up in bed put her put her feet in her slippers,

"Want some hot chocolate? I was going to make some for myself,"

"Sure," Willow said with a small smile.

The two women crept softly into the small kitchen and Dawn busied herself, fishing through cabinets.

"Sorry, I only have instant," she apologized and Willow let out a laugh, "Please, that's the best kind,"

Dawn gave her small smile back and they sat in silence for a moment.

"So how is everybody?"

Willow smiled, "Good. Giles is back in England and dating some high priestess, if you can believe it. Xander and Anya got married and they have a little 2-year-old named Alex and are living in Arizona. Tara and I are living together and we just got a baby girl named Joy. We live in Chelsea Bay, about an hour north of Sunnydale. Close enough to help Faith out, but far enough away to avoid the Hellmouth."

"Wow," Dawn said in awe. It seemed so strange to think of them all together with children, living the normal-or mostly-lives.

"Wait, Faith?" Dawn gasped.

Willow couldn't help but laugh, "I know! But she's trying to redeem herself. I guess jail gave her a big wake up call. In fact Angel has been really helpful, I guess it's because of the road-to-redemption thing they have in common,"

Dawn shook her head, "I still can't believe Faith's back,"

The microwave beeped and Dawn jumped up and went to put the chocolate in. She then set a mug in front of Willow and took the other one for herself.

"Dawn, there's something I want to tell you, something I probably should have told you years ago, I just didn't know how," Willow took a deep breath and continued, I'm so sorry I made you believe the spell would work. I was so sure it would, but then the demons came and smashed the urn…I'm sorry, it was a selfish, irresponsible to try it and I feel horrible ever bringing you into it. I want you to know I understand why you hate me. You have every right too."

Dawn was silent for a moment, taking small sips of her hot chocolate, then she spoke, "I don't hate you. I just needed to leave, with mom and Buffy's death…it hurt so much and you are right, I was so angry at you for making me believe, but what's done is done."

Both women sat there, comprehending what was said and a silent mutual agreement of acceptance passed between them. They both knew it would be a while before their trust was re-built, but they wanted to try to. After all, if Buffy's death had taught them anything it was that life was short.

Spike heard snatches of conversations between Dawn and Willow and could smell hot chocolate wafting from the room. He rolled off the couch, wincing at the pain in his neck. He really should have objected to taking the couch. He put his shirt on to look presentable and was going to walk into the kitchen when he smelled him. Stupid Poufer.

"What do you want Peaches?"

"I want to know what you're hiding," Angel replied bluntly.

"I'm not hiding anything you great big pouf," Spike replied rolling his eyes.

"Right, you came back to visit Dawn, have a nice chat and a cup of coffee," Angel said sarcastically approaching the fair vampire.

"Well yeah, but I was kinda hoping mine'd be blood. Don't really fancy coffee, get too jittery," Spike shuddered at the thought of the dark liquid, the non-red one.

"Come on Spike, not too long ago you'd be eating girls like her," Angel motioned to the kitchen.

"Yeah well I can't," Spike shot back. Uh oh, now they were going to be approaching a topic he didn't want to mention, the chip. Oh well, guess the secret's out.

"Right, the chip," Angel snorted, "Not really convinced that doesn't make you a killer,"

"Chip's long dead mate," Spike cocked his head and grinned at him, "Isn't that funny?"

Angel growled and pounced on him, but Spike sidestepped him, "Hang on mate, you haven't heard the best news. I gotta soul, all fresh and shiny without a pesky happiness clause," Spike smirked, enjoying the sight of his grandsire freezing at the spot.

"You what?" he demanded, trying to look intimidating.

"Got a soul," Spike repeated slowly.

"How?" Angel asked tersely.

"Found a demon who grants wishes, asked for a soul and poof! Got one," Spike answered.

"Why?" Angel asked.

Spike didn't really want to tell him that, he wouldn't believe him or worse burst out laughing.

"None of your bleedin' business," Spike shot at him.

Angel just growled at him.

"Look Peaches, I'm gonna help you in this end of the world, but don't go askin' for my help next time," Spike told him.

"Who said we wanted your help?" Angel muttered.

"Oh, like you didn't just come here and beg Nibblet and your boy to help you. By the way, how did you get that ponce? Steal him from the mall?" Spike jibed at him with a smirk.

"He's my son, you idiot," Angel responded, starting to pace. Good, he was getting to him.

"Your son? Last time I checked we're kinda shooting blanks here," Spike arched a brow, motioning to his lower area.

"Well there was this whole deal with a prophecy and Darla and-" Angel muttered but Spike interrupted him, "Hang on a mo' Darla's the mommy? God that boy's screwed,"

"It was a prophecy thing," Angel protested.

"Well, as fun as this is, I have my stories on the telly for this," Spike announced and headed to the kitchen. Angel just glowered at him and decided to go back to sleep. Not like he really wanted to hang out with Spike, he shuddered at the thought.

"'Ello ladies," Spike said, announcing his presence, both women gave him a smile.

"Hey Spike. Let me guess, you came in for hot chocolate," Dawn asked rolling her eyes.

"Bloody right I did," Spike sat down in a chair and Dawn stood up to make another cup of cocoa.

Willow let out a huge yawn and stood up as well, "Well I'm gonna head back to bed," and put her cup by the sink, leaving Dawn and Spike alone.

Dawn willed her heartbeat to slow down, it wasn't like she hadn't been around Spike alone, she did remember a certain incident earlier this morning…Dawn mentally shook her head, _No naughty thoughts, Silver! No thoughts about any naked, wet hard muscled Spike…_

Oh god, she was so screwed.

"Bit?" Spike's voice jerked her mind out of the gutter.

"Right, here," she handed him his cup and sat down. Neither said anything for a minute.

"You and Red have a nice chat?" Spike asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, we got some stuff out of the way," she replied vaguely, not wanting to go into the details.

Spike cocked his head, trying to decide if Red had told her about the Slayer gig. Probably not, he decided, she would be way more tense and upset then she is now.

"So how are things between you and the Pouf's boy?" Spike asked, trying to look casual. Dawn glared at him, "His name is Connor, and we're friends,"

Spike felt relieved knowing they were just friends. Bloody hell, I'm jealous of Angel's poncey little bugger. He was so screwed.

"Um…I'm gonna clean up and head back to bed, it's been a long day," Dawn went to rinse out the mugs.

"Right, bird like you needs her beauty sleep," Spike said with a grin and then froze when he realized what he had implied. Shit.

Dawn went rigid at his words. Did he mean what she thought he did? No, of course not and it didn't matter, in fact she had absolutely no feelings of attraction to him. If only her body agreed.

Rather than saying anything worse, Spike opted for mumbling a good night and heading back to the couch. Nothing like a bloody torture device called the couch to keep him awake to think about Dawn's smooth skin and soft lips…

Dawn quickly scampered off to her room. She knew that Spike had sensed her freezing up at his words. That was a good thing, she told herself. He needed to know she wasn't the same girl all those years ago…right?

Dawn gave up and fell back to a fitful sleep.

(A/N: I just realized I didn't put any disclaimers on the past chapters-i'm sorry! NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME- I wish though- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed-keep them coming and tell me what you think so far. Next chapter: The Big Bad is Coming to Town (haha can't imagine what that means) Thanks everyone-bye!


	13. Big Bad is Coming to Town

**Chapter 12**

**The Big Bad is coming to Town**

Tanza nervously paced outside of the sacred room. For hours his Mistress had been locked inside working magic. He wasn't sure how much longer it would be, but he had a feeling it would be soon.

"Tanza," he heard inside his head and opened the door slightly. It was pitch black-save for a few candles and he carefully slid inside so little sunlight would enter the room.

"Did you find her?" Tanza asked breathlessly. At long last they had found a trail of the Key and his Mistress had been pinpointing her exact location.

"Yes. Powerful-green and swirly," His Mistress, Aisha, smiled lazily, "Like mother like daughter,"

"Where is she?" he asked eagerly.

"The city of angels," she replied and smoothed a hand over the map in front of her.

"Los Angeles?" Tanza repeated, confused.

"Yes. It seems the Monks gave my daughter a human form," She replied.

"I shall go pack a bag," Tanza bowed.

"Oh and Tanza,"

"Yes Mistress?" he replied, hand on the door.

Aisha licked her full lips, eyes glittering, "Hurry."

Tanza once again bowed and left the room.

Sunlight streamed through the windows and onto Dawn's eyes, which promptly woke her up. Damn, and here she'd been hoping for a good 7 hours of sleep.

Slowly she sat up and turned to see if Willow as still sleeping, but her cot was empty. Frowning she glanced at her clock, 8:00 AM. Who willingly woke up at this godforsaken hour? Grumbling, she stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen where a beautiful sight lay.

Donuts.

In every flavor and loaded with sprinkles. Yes there was a god. Eagerly she rushed towards them and scarfed down a chocolate sprinkle one.

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't notice them," Connor's voice, teasing, came from behind her. She turned around sheepishly, "Oops,"

Connor laughed, "I figured with all the drama and stuff yesterday you'd need something comforting. Like chocolate, only for breakfast,"

Dawn grinned, "You know me too well,"

She grabbed another donut, glazed this time, and chomped on it slowly.

"Where is everyone?" She asked after swallowing.

"Um…Dad and Willow went to see Lorne at Caritas and I don't know where Spike went," Connor informed her. Dawn frowned, wondering where Spike would have gone, had last night scared him off?

"He left?" she couldn't help but ask. After all it was morning, the more flammable time of day.

"Yeah, it woke me up. He slammed the door kinda hard," Connor muttered.

Dawn bit her lip, he was probably mad and tired, the couch wasn't all that comfortable. She wondered if maybe she should have said something to ease the tension (not the sexual kind! She had to remind herself) after his words, something to make a joke out of it or laugh instead of blushing. Oh god! He'd probably heard her heart racing at his words and freaked. She definitely needed to inform him that she was over that silly crush. Then she had to convince herself of that.

Spike had given up trying to sleep as the sun rose. Instead he grabbed his duster and stomped out the door, making as much noise possible. He was now wandering through the sewers, cursing himself for ever deciding coming back. He was love's bitch. Wasn't that what he'd told Buffy all those years ago? He always fell for the impossible girl and each time it just got worse. Cecily, Drusilla, Buffy and now he was feeling something for Dawn. Dawn. The young girl, big blue eyes, Slayer's cute little sister who had transformed into a powerful, gorgeous woman. Damn the bitch. If it wasn't bad enough to have loved his bleedin', fucking enemy; he had to feel for the untouchable. Her sister. The one girl who even he knew was crossing the damn line. Really, you'd think the fates wouldn't torture him so, with the fucking soul and all. He lit another cigarette and started to head back. He'd a promise to be there, hadn't he? And Spike wasn't one for backing out of promises, never suited him.

"So did you get anything?" Angel asked nervously after finishing his song. Lorne gaped at him, "Get anything? My head is still spinning,"

"What did you read?" Willow asked, almost scared to know the answer. Lorne looked at her sadly, "Nothing good. Whatever is coming is the least of your worries. Dawn is it? The Key Slayer? She's the one that's going to set everything in motion. Excuse the pun, but she's the key in this battle. What she does makes the apocalypse seem like nothing,"

Angel's face went stony and Willow couldn't help but ask out loud, "What does she do?"

Lorne looked at her straight in the eye, "Changes the world,"

"How?" Angel demanded. Lorne shrugged apologetically, "Sorry Angel Cakes, the PTB aren't exactly sharing, I can't even tell you if it's for good or evil,"

Willow frowned, "I may not have seen Dawn in a long while, but if there is one thing I know, she's not really the evil, send the world to hell type,"

"But her power could be," Angel said quietly.

"Powers aren't inherently good or evil Angel, it's the person who shapes them," Willow countered.

"Willow, when she cracked it may have changed something in her or took over her somehow,"

Willow bit her lip, "Wouldn't it have already affected her? She's been this way for five years,"

"Unless someone or thing tips her over the edge," Lorne piped up.

Willow looked at Angel, "I have to tell her,"

Dawn and Connor sat together staring at the TV. Neither of them was really paying attention to what was on. Dawn bit her lip. She was worried about Spike. In the platonic way of course, she reminded herself, but she couldn't help but feel nervous that he had left for good. He had promised to be there with her and last time she checked Spike didn't really strike her as the kind to ditch people. Except when Glory tortured him, the voice in her head sing-songed. Cursing the stupid voice, Dawn remembered that Spike had mentioned something about Buffy driving him away. Her diary. Dawn had been so caught up in everyone's arrival she had forgotten about that.

"I'll be right back," Dawn excused herself and ran to her room, fishing through her closet before finding the box of Buffy's things. Inside were all of her memorabilia. Dawn smiled as her hand grasped the fluffy pink pig, Mr. Gordo. She finally found the few diaries that Buffy had kept and flipped through them to find the one from that year. She eventually found it and started reading, skimming it till she found the part where she mentioned Spike and Glory-in the same sentence.

She slowly read it not feeling guilty that these were her sister's personal thoughts. She needed to know what had really happened. Then she found it.

(Buffy's POV-her diary)

_I'm so grossed out. I can't even think straight! EWWWWW! Okay I have to write it…oh god I feel nauseous. Okay here it is: Spike made a sexbot of me! EWWWW! DISGUSTING! THE STUPID PERVERTED BLEACHED BLOODSUCKER! _

Dawn couldn't help but chuckle and remember when she found out about that. Checkers indeed.

_IT WAS SO FREAKY-LOOKING AT ME AND I CANNOT BELIEVE NO ONE NOTICED THAT IT WASN'T ME! FOR ONE THING WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVEN TOUCH SPIKE? AND SECOND-I'M SO NOT DITZY! _

_Okay moving on to the even worse._

_Spike got captured by Glory and she tortured him. He said he didn't tell her about the key but how can I believe him? How do I know that he wasn't trying to get back at me for rejecting him? But what he said…about not wanting me hurt and I was pretending to be the sexbot (UGH! YICK!) Then I realized he really did it for us. For Dawn and me. I still can't believe he really did that-part of me really doesn't want to. How did I get stuck with the evil undead with a crush on me? I almost kissed him but I didn't want to lead him on. It wouldn't be fair. Instead I revealed that I was the real Buffy. He looked shocked and god he was so bloody and beat up. I told him to leave, I couldn't risk him getting captured again, exposing us. I told him to leave town and never come back, that I didn't need him. It was lame, I know but he did what I asked. I came by the next day and everything was cleared out. It was so bare. And then I remembered that look he gave me when I told him to leave that he was a liability. Crushed and so hurt. I sat there and I sobbed I couldn't help it. I realized I once again pushed another man in my life away. And he willingly left._

_It's not that I loved him- I really don't- I never could even if I wanted to. But he…my god I can't believe I'm saying this…he deserves better. They all did._

Dawn had tears pouring down her face when she finished. Buffy had pushed him away because in a twisted way she wanted to protect him. In her sister's mind loving her just put them in danger. God Buffy, Dawn silently spoke to her sister, I'm sorry.

"Silver?" Connor's voice broke through her thoughts and she quickly brushed away her tears and responded, "Yeah?"

Connor opened her door and immediately noticed her slightly red eyes, "You okay?"

Dawn smiled at him, "Yeah. I'm just reading my sister's diary," she motioned to the slim book on her bed. Connor gave her sympathetic, understanding smile, "Is it weird?"

"What weird?" Dawn asked.

"Knowing you're the Slayer because she died," he asked softly, not wanting to upset her.

Dawn felt her heart stop and her head spun, "Slayer," she croaked, feeling faint, "What?"

Connor frowned at her strange reaction then his eyes widened, they hadn't told her yet.

"Oh shit, Silver I'm sorry, they didn't tell you yet…" Connor trailed off and took a step closer but Dawn shrank back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snarled and before he could respond the door opened and Willow's voice called, "Silver? Connor? We have some news,"

Dawn glared at the door and let out a snarl, "Did they tell you that?"

"Yeah but Silver," he was cut off by Dawn jumping off her bed and ripping the door open, murder in her eyes.

Dawn couldn't feel anything. She was so numb by the anger. How dare Willow do this to her, didn't she learn the first time? She slammed a very startled Willow into the wall.

"Why the hell is Connor saying I'm the Slayer," she growled, her voice sounding inhuman.

Oh god, Willow felt a blow to her stomach, she knew.

Dawn pushed her up against the wall again, "Why?"

Angel decided this was a good time to break them apart, "Silver, let go of Willow and she'll explain,"

Dawn reluctantly let go but her body was still tense, "Tell me then,"

"We did a tracking spell to find the Slayer who would have been called after Buffy's death to help us with the apocalypse," Willow mumbled.

Dawn felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"So you weren't really looking for me," she whispered.

"We were going to find you if we couldn't find the Slayer," Angel supplied.

"I didn't want to pull you away from your life and drag you back into this. I wanted you to have a normal life," Willow confessed, "That's why I didn't try to find you all these years. I could have tracked you but I didn't."

Dawn met her eyes and saw the guilt and she knew Willow was telling the truth.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Dawn asked, her voice cracking and her eyes stung with unshed tears.

"I was going to tell you last night, but I didn't want to upset you," Willow said.

Dawn let out a bitter laugh at that, "Little too late isn't it?"

Willow glanced down, ashamed, "I didn't know how to break it to you. I was going to today, I promised Spike I-"

Dawn's anger came back at full force, "Spike knew?"

Willow nodded.

"Since when?" she demanded. Willow bit her lip, "Since you left when we first came. He figured it out when I mentioned looking for the Slayer."

Dawn could feel the tears threatening to spill, "Why didn't he say anything?"

Willow didn't know how to answer that.

"Silver, I didn't even pause to think that you'd be a Slayer. I wanted you to have the normal life you deserved, the one Buffy wanted for you. But we need your help. Not just the Slayer or the Key powers, but you," Willow told her and Dawn knew she meant it.

"I don't know…" she said shakily. Willow nodded and Dawn realized Angel and Connor had left the room sometime during their conversation.

Both women jumped as the door swung open and Spike walked in. Dawn let out a sigh of relief knowing that he came back.

"Spike, you're back," she said casually.

"Need some fresh air, so to speak," he answered and his eyes darted between Willow and Dawn.

"Something wrong?"

"Just me finding out I'm the Slayer," Dawn answered slight bitter. Spike's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink," Willow excused herself, "Angel and I found something important. We need to tell you as soon as possible." And then she left.

"Red finally told you," Spike said. Dawn gave him a look, "Not exactly."

Spike raised his eyebrow in a "do continue" way.

Dawn sighed, "I was reading Buffy's diary and Connor mentioned something about me being the Slayer, but he didn't know that I didn't know yet. I kinda went crazy and attacked Willow," she said sheepishly and Spike chuckled, "Wish I'd seen that,"

Dawn then remembered what she'd read in Buffy's diary, "Listen Spike, I was looking through Buffy's diary to find out what happened that night when Glory tortured you. You were right, she did force you to leave and she purposely hurt you to get you to go," she said in a rush.

Spike was silent for a moment before speaking,_ "_Pet, I did leave. She was right, I wasn't helping,"

"How do you know?" Dawn replied and neither of them knew what to say.

"Are you gonna stay for this one?" Dawn asked, trying to keep her voice light.

"I said I would," Spike reminded her.

"So…we good?" Dawn asked with a raised brow.

Spike figured if he couldn't have her the way he wanted her, naked and screaming his name, he mind as well settle for friends.

"Always," he grinned at her and she smiled back.

"First is what Lorne told us," Willow began, pacing slightly.

Dawn was nervous. She could tell this wasn't gonna be hearts and kisses.

"What'd he say?" Connor asked and Dawn was thankful it was him asking and not her.

"Something big is coming…and not just the apocalypse," Angel stated his eyes drifting to Dawn and Dawn noticed it.

"It's about me isn't it?" she whispered. She was also wondering what else could make her day worse. Really, didn't the powers have someone else's life to screw with?

"Yeah. He said you were gonna do something big, something to change the world…but he couldn't tell us if it was for good…or evil," Willow said the last word so quietly Dawn wasn't sure she heard her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dawn yelped, "I'm not evil!"

God this was just too much.

"Uh Red Bit isn't exactly a demon," Spike agreed.

"But maybe the power…" Willow trailed off, feeling stupid that she even had suggested it.

Dawn was starting to feel angry again.

"Did you really think I'm evil?" Dawn asked stunned.

"NO!" Willow practically yelled then said quieter, "But we don't know if the power in you could take over you or someone changes your mind…"

"Oh," was all Dawn could say. She looked out the window and noticed that the last few rays of the sun were in the sky. Ahhh nothing like patrolling to help her forget her Slayer/I'm possibly evil issues.

She stood up abruptly, "I'm gonna patrol," she announced and went to get her weapons. When she returned Spike stood up as well, "I'll come. I could use some action,"

Dawn gave a curt nod to him and then turned to the three on the couch, "We'll be back soon," she promised and then she left, Spike in tow.

"You alright pet?" Spike couldn't help asking once they were a few blocks away from her house.

Dawn nodded absently, "Yeah," and then turned to him, "Really wishing some things would show up. The one time I wanna fight, they aren't here,"

"Know the feeling, Bit," He agreed with a grin.

They walked around and finally found a few vamps to stake before entering the small cemetery and encounter another few vampires.

Suddenly Dawn felt strange, a tingle worked its way from her fingertips and toes.

"What?" she managed to breathe before the tingle made her lose her voice.

Spike was now nervous as Dawn slowly sank to the ground, barely moving.

"Uh…pet?" he questioned reaching down to help her up, but she was like a dead weight and he couldn't pull her up. It was like she was attached to the ground.

Dawn's eyes were stinging now, her body was thrumming, every nerve on fire. And not in the good way. "Something's…happening…" she panted.

Spike was now really starting to worry. He couldn't get her off the ground and she was bent over, panting and then he heard her mumble something, "She's here,"

Spike frowned, who was here? Then he smelt it, the smell of something powerful and suspiciously like Dawn. He looked up to see a tall woman with long ebony hair standing a few feet away.

"Hello Key," and Spike's jaw dropped.

Oh Shit.

The fiery tingle Dawn had been feeling suddenly stopped and she noticed that someone was standing in front her. Not Spike. She slowly stood up, testing her muscles.

Then she heard it, "Hello Key,"

All she could think was: Not again.

It took her a moment to vocalize her words, "Key?" she managed. And the woman gave her a cold smile.

"That is what you are," she stated more than asked.

Dawn now got a good look at the lady and gasped: other than being older looking, more unearthly and black haired-she looked exactly like the face she saw in the mirror everyday. Her.

Spike was also marveling at the resemblance between the lady and Dawn. It was a little unnerving and he could feel the power rolling off her.

"I'm Aisha," the woman announced.

Dawn was still in shock, but managed to croak, "What the hell are you?"

The woman, Aisha, smiled again, "I have all of your answers, Key. Come here tomorrow," she paused to hand Dawn a slip of paper with an address, "And I'll tell you everything you desire to know," Aisha's eyes flickered to Spike, "You may bring your vampire as well," she added before walking away.

Spike's eyes narrowed at her remark, but he didn't say anything. He could here Dawn's heartbeat going a mile a minute.

"Come on," he mumbled, "Let's head back," and Dawn willingly went.

"I'm gonna go," Dawn suddenly broke the silence. Spike knew exactly what she meant.

"Not bloody likely," he retorted.

Dawn glared at him, "Not your choice,"

Spike paused when he realized she had him there.

"Why?" he asked, not wanting her to think he'd given in.

"She has the answers I've been searching for," she replied simply.

"How do you know she not bloody lying?" he asked.

"Don't know till I go," she once again answered simplistically.

Spike growled, but didn't push, seeing how they were nearing her house.

When they slipped into her apartment, they noticed everyone had fallen to sleep.

"Bugger," Spike muttered. He wanted to alert them right away and help him convince her not to go to crazy lady's house. Especially one who called her Key.

"Guess everyone got knocked out," Dawn whispered and Spike nodded.

She started to her room and then turned, "Spike," she called.

Spike faced her, "Yeah?"

She took a breath, "I'm going tomorrow, whether you're coming or not," she told him and then closed her door.

Spike stood there as her words sunk in and he let a small grin play on his lips.

Oh I'm coming all right.


	14. Blood Red Wine

Chapter 13 

**Blood Red Wine**

Dawn had been nervously biting her lip all day, worried about what the evening would bring. She hadn't woken till two in the afternoon and blamed it on the freaky incidents of the previous night. She still hadn't really ventured out of her room except to grab some Fruit Loops and use the bathroom. She glanced at the clock-four o'clock. She sighed and exited the room hoping to find Spike.

Spike had been waiting to see Dawn all day but she was still sleeping. He wasn't too surprised, what happened the night before had clearly freaked her out-and intrigued her as well he remembered. He was watching TV when he heard a door open and feet padding on the ground. Dawn.

"Spike?" he turned to see her standing behind him.

"Hello," he responded, watching her carefully. She took a deep breath, now or never.

"If you're gonna come with me tonight, be ready to leave at seven." She said shortly and turned to use the bathroom. Showering did sound nice.

"Fine then," Spike said to himself, slightly thrown off by her abruptness. Then he remembered. The bitch had said 'her vampire'-they were gonna have to play the soddin' couple. Oh fun. Then he grinned lavishly- well it could be.

Dawn mused over her wardrobe-wonder what to wear. She decided it required a dress, even if that meant there would be restrictions if a fighting emergency arose. The address had-she discovered-been written on invitation-like style and she assumed that meant something. Almost dinner like.

Right because your enemy always invites you to dinner. Or supposed enemy. She eyed her dresses and sighed, wishing she had time to buy something new.

Then a flash of crimson silk caught her eye and she pulled it out. It was a short thing that dipped in the front and was backless. She grinned and knew she found her answer. She fished through her shoes to find a pair of black knee-high boots that she knew she could fight in better than ankle-breakers which had been her next choice.

She slipped on the dress, marveling at the luscious feeling of silk on her bare skin. She smiled a bit at her decision to go sans well…anything remotely like underwear. She consoled herself that she couldn't wear a bra with a backless dress and well…underwear could get bunchy while fighting and no use having any kind of lines. It would ruin the purpose of the dress. To look like second skin.

She zippered the boots and then applied smoky eye shadow and nude lip-gloss. She pulled her straightened hair into a low ponytail to keep it out of her face. She admired her reflection then glanced at the clock-seven! She grabbed her bag (completely clashing with her outfit-but she needed some weapons) and exited her room.

Spike paced in front of the door wearing his usual clothes. It wasn't like he had much else anyway.

"You came," he heard Dawn say and glanced up. She was wearing a short, flimsy red dress that made him swallow, hard.

"Well, you need the Big Bad lookin' over your shoulder," he grinned.

Dawn snorted, "Please I can so handle myself,"

Spike glanced down at her short dress, "In that Bit?"

Dawn put her hands on her hips, "That's why I wore the boots. I can still kick ass," she lifted a foot showing him her black boot.

"And I'm the bloody queen of England," Spike muttered under his breath.

"Alright, let's go," Dawn said and opened the door.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Spike questioned, staring at the penthouse.

Dawn checked the piece of paper, "Uh yeah,"

"Well, let's go in then," Spike said and held an arm out which Dawn gratefully accepted.

"You know we're passing off as a couple right?" Dawn couldn't help but ask.

Spike nodded, "Of course sweetheart," he said a mockingly sweet tone and Dawn smiled.

"Right, let's see what she has for me," Dawn mutters to herself as they walk in.

The first thing she noticed was the décor, it was beautiful dark cherry wood flooring and wall paneling with hints of red. She then noticed a figure emerging from the shadows. Aisha.

She clutched Spike's arm a little tighter, grateful for the "couple" excuse.

"Nervous," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she lied.

"Welcome," Aisha's voice rang out. Dawn eyed her outfit. It was a tiny leather top and a black silky skirt with a slit in the middle, revealing her legs and kitten-heeled black thigh-high boots. And she thought her outfit was daring.

"The cook has prepared food for us and," her eyes flickered to Spike, "we have a variety of bloods."

"Otter by any chance?" Spike questioned charmingly.

Aisha gave him a smile, "Only the finest," she turned and began walking and Dawn and Spike followed warily.

"You want your answers Key, I assume that is why you came," Aisha spoke and Dawn couldn't help but instinctively respond, "Silver,"

"Pardon?"

"My name is Silver," Dawn said, slightly annoyed by her holier-than-thou attitude.

"Of course. And vampire I assume you have a human name as well?" Aisha questioned.

"Name's Spike," Spike answered gruffly.

Aisha stopped and stared at him, "William the Bloody?"

"One and only," Spike gave her a toothy smile.

Aisha cocked her head slightly and turned to Dawn, "Interesting choice," and resumed walking.

Dawn glanced at Spike who merely shrugged as if to say 'what can I say?'

Aisha led them into a huge dining area and Dawn had to stop herself from gasping at its beauty. Whoa.

A huge wood table took up most of the room and then there was the beautiful Persian rug underneath. The crystal chandelier left small flecks of light to dance around the room by the wall candles. A small bar was set in the corner and the table was set with fine china.

"Sit. The food will be here in a moment," Aisha motioned to the seats and sat down at the head of the table.

Cautiously both Spike and Dawn sat down across from each other. Dawn set her bag by her heel-she wasn't letting that bag go anywhere away.

No sooner had they sat down, when a servers came out with platters. Dawn watched, thrown, as they set a cup of blood down for Spike, gave her some sort of lobster as well as Aisha.

"You eat?" Spike drawled.

"It sustains me, though I have no taste for it," she replied coolly.

Dawn poked at her lobster and took a small bite. Really good.

Spike sipped his blood, pleased at the taste as well. Finally some bloody good otter blood.

"I suppose you would like me to answer your questions," Aisha broke the silence.

Dawn glanced up at her, "Yes,"

Aisha smiled that strange, cold smile, "You are the Key. Energy formed and used to unlock dimensions. You are of great power and for thousands of years people have died to claim you."

Dawn shivered at the memories of Glory's relentless pursuit of her all those years ago.

"Spare me the textbook definition. I want to know where I came from," Dawn said boldly.

Spike was impressed at the way she handled herself, calm and collected but he knew she must be terrified at the memories. It made her even more damn beautiful.

"Can you handle it? The truth? Even if it changes who you are?" Aisha inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn locked eyes with her, "Yes,"

Clearly Aisha had deemed her strong enough to take it, because she began to speak.

"Many, many years ago I was a great ruler. People and demons alike bowed before and trembled in awe of my power, my beauty. I ruled vast lands and worlds so achingly beautiful it burns to see them and worlds so bloody there is no other color.

Then others began to challenge me, doubt me. I was known for my talent of moving between dimensions without a single thought. And my opponents saw that as my weakness. They attempted to steal it from me; use spells to pull the power from me. I knew my kingdoms were falling, traitors at every turn and I decided to find away to keep my power safe, to give it its own life if you will," Aisha paused and glanced at Dawn briefly.

Dawn felt her throat constricting, she knew how this story went, but she didn't say anything.

Aisha continued, "I made it living energy. It was so beautiful, so green. I hid it in a sacred place. A place no demon would look."

"The monks," Dawn breathed and Aisha looked at her, almost surprised, "Yes, a group of holy men who promised to protect the Key, as I named it. I also gave the Key the possibility to be human and gave the holy men a way to create the Key a life, weave memories into the world so it could be-"

"Me," Dawn finished in a whisper.

"Yes. You are the Key, my daughter," Aisha nodded.

Spike was watching them, his eyes narrowed. He wondered if Dawn was even aware that her heart had slowed and her breath was shallow.

"Why…" Dawn swallowed trying to steady herself, "Why'd you find me?"

Aisha paused before answering vaguely, "Something is coming."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows that pet,"

Aisha whipped her head to Spike, "Are you insulting me half-breed?"

Spike glared at her, "Name's. Spike."

Dawn nervously watched the interaction between Aisha and Spike, hand on her bag. Her head was pounding and she it felt like there was cotton in her ears and mouth. Everything seemed so far away. Her mind was reeling: this…woman was her creator. The one who formed her and disturbing called her daughter.

She had never felt so much like thing as she did now.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Dawn stood up and wobbled slightly as she walked away.

Spike quickly jumped up to follow Dawn to avoid pummeling the fucking soddin' bitch lady.

"Something's coming, Key. I hope you'll be ready. I'll be waiting," Aisha called after them.

Her words drilled into Dawn's head. As she exited the building, Spike at her heels.

"Bit, slow down," Spike said trying to catch up with her. Dawn ignored him and proceeded to walk even faster, almost running.

With a sigh, Spike jogged up to her and pulled on her arm.

Dawn snarled and yanked her arm back, "What the fuck? Don't touch me!"

"Nibblet-" Spike didn't finish his sentence as a large yellow demon with green horns appeared from the shadows. It made strange gurgling noises and charged at them.

"Fuck," they both swore and braced themselves for the attack.

Dawn gracefully moved out of the way, and made kicked it in the back, making it stumble. Spike joined in as well and they worked well, complimenting each other's movements. A team.

Minutes later it was a dead demon at their feet.

"Nice job," Spike nodded at her.

Dawn didn't say anything. Her head hurt, her body ached and she really just wanted to sleep. Spike watched her, her tense face and worn body. The bitch's words had hit home.

"Come on, did you really believe her?" Spike scoffed.

"Spike-how could I not?" Dawn demanded.

"She's lying," Spike said with confidence.

"No she's not!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh come on, who hasn't claimed to be the creator of the Key?" Spike retaliated.

Dawn scowled, "No one,"

"Piffle," Spike said with a wave of his arm.

"Spike," Dawn said so seriously that Spike looked right into her eyes, "She sought me out for a reason and not for mother-daughter bonding,"

"You bloody well can't stay here," Spike announced.

Dawn glared at him, "Why not?"

"If she sought you out…"

"She knows where I live," Dawn finished understanding what he was thinking, and then frowned, "If she found me once; she can do it again,"

"It'll delay her," Spike countered. The thought of Dawn getting hurt bothered him more than he'd like.

"Hello! She created me; she'll find me no matter where I go!" Dawn yelled. Why was he being so insistent? Besides if Aisha had wanted to keep her, there was no doubt in her mind that she could.

"Why'd it take her five years to soddin' find you?" Spike yelled back, furious at the brunette's stubborn behavior.

Dawn paused, feeling pain as she said her words softly, "Because she didn't know I was human."

Now it was Spike's turn to be silent and then he managed to speak, "What about the apocalypse?"

"What about it?" Dawn muttered.

"Red and the Pouf are going back to Sunnydale to stop it,"

Dawn drew in a shaky breath, he wasn't implying… "You suggesting something?"

Spike shrugged, "Gotta go somewhere, Bit and I'm pretty sure the Pouf's boy is tagging along,"

"Are you?" Dawn asked.

Spike chuckled, "To save the bloody world? Not really my style pet,"

"Figured," Dawn said with…disappointment?

"But if you wanted me to…" Spike trailed off.

Dawn locked her eyes with Spike's, "You would?"

Spike shrugged again, "Nothing else to do,"

There it was that powerful feeling as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Then I'm asking," Dawn's voice was barely a whisper.

Spike looked straight into her eyes and Dawn couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of his cerulean gaze.

"Then I'm saying yes."

Reviews are always a pleasure-thanks


	15. Home is Where the Hellmouth is

Home is Where the Hellmouth is

"Then I'm saying yes,"

Dawn felt relief flood her body and step forward slightly. It was then she noticed that sometime during their heated conversation, they had moved closer together.

Oh.

Spike stared into her blue eyes, and his head bent down on its own accord.

Dawn tilted her head up instinctively and her hand moved to trace a line from his sharp cheekbones to his full lips. Nice lips, she thought dreamily one side of her said as the other side screamed for her to back away.

Spike shivered at her heated touch making its way down his face. Bloody hell, his mind screamed.

Dawn reached up ever so slightly so their lips were a mere inch apart.

She was breathing soft little sighs on his lips, all sweet and hot. He brushed against her lips gently, barely there when she suddenly jerked back.

She didn't know why she had pulled away, but her brain finally connected with her body.

"Sorry," she mumbled and started walking again, praying her face wasn't as red as it felt. When was the last time anyone had made her blush like this?  
Spike hid his disappointment and followed her, a few steps behind. At least he could watch her ass swing.

Dawn swung open the door and ignored Spike behind her.

"Connor?" she called, walking into the living room.

"Hey," Connor answered and walked out of his room t o join her in the living room where she found Angel and Willow sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Dawn said, slightly nervous.

"Hey," Willow gave her hesitant smile, "You slept the day away,"

Dawn managed a laugh, "Guess I was tired,"

Dawn's laugh sounded a little forced, but Willow didn't say anything. She then noticed Spike was at her heels. He was a sucker for the Summers women.

"Hey Spike," She said in her friendliest voice.

"Hello Red," Spike responded and everyone was silent.

Dawn took a deep breath, "When are you guys leaving?"

Willow turned to Angel and he answered, "We were thinking tomorrow,"

Dawn bit her lip. Say it now, she told her self. Okay here goes nothing.

"I was thinking I'd go back with you," At their shocked expressions she clarified, "Just to stop the end of the world," she paused, "Again."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked with concern.

Dawn nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Me too," Spike piped up.

Angel frowned but didn't say anything.

"Me three," Connor added and Dawn gave him a smile, it was nice to know her best friend would be there with her.

"Guess we should get packing," Dawn announced and she and Connor went into their rooms.

"Right, I'm gonna get my stuff too," Willow added and followed Dawn.

Spike then noticed he was stuck in the room with Peaches and groaned.

"Aren't you gonna get packing? Gotta have time to pack up the hair gel," He jibed but Angel just shot forward and slammed Spike against the wall by the throat.

"Bloody hell," Spike managed to choke out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angel hissed.

"Believe it's called poking fun at you and your gelled hair," Spike answered with a smirk.

"Dawn is not your Buffy replacement," Angel growled and Spike gaped at him, "Why would I ever think that?"

"Gee, could be because that's how you work," Angel said sarcastically, choking him tighter.

"I love the bird and not because she's Buffy's sister," Spike snarled and pushed Angel away.

Angel released him willingly, "You hurt her and you will be kissing daylight, soul or no soul,"

Spike cocked his head at him, "Sure she isn't **your** Buffy replacement?"

Angel just left the room.

"Well guess that answers my bloody question," Spike said to no one.

Dawn had managed to cram all of her necessity clothing and toiletries into her bag and her bag full of slaying tools. All that was left was her knick-knacks and she wasn't sure if she should take them. Who knew when she was coming back? With a sigh she plopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Was this the right thing to do? Facing her demos-so to speak? Was she going to be the Slayer or the Key? And who was Aisha? Dawn was really hoping it didn't have the word hell or god in it.

"Silver?" Willow's voice came through the door with a knock.

"Yeah? " Dawn answered.

"You ready?" came the reply and Dawn grabbed her bags and on an impulse grabbed Buffy's beloved pig Mr. Gordo. God knew she'd need some comfort.

"I'm ready,"

Everyone piled together in the SUV Angel had rented.

"Whoa, you could live in this thing," Connor commented as he put his bags in the back. Dawn laughed, "And still have room to rent," She glanced around her to make sure they'd gotten on the bags.

"It's not a road trip without junk food snacks and trashy magazines," Willow chirped and hand Dawn a pile of goodies.

"You still a licorice lover?" Willow asked with a slight nervous smile.

"Red?" Dawn answered with a grin and Willow grinned back, "Duh." Some things never change.

Angel and Willow sat in the front seats and Connor and Dawn in the second row-leaving Spike with the whole backseat. Dawn felt a tinge of disappointment when Spike volunteered to be the loner in the backseat-she kind of wanted to sit with him. And a lot more than that, her devil teased.

"Silver?" Connor prompted, handing her the bag of Chee-tos.

"Thanks," she said eagerly and grabbed a handful then handed them back to Spike, "Want some?"

Spike willingly took the bag and ate a handful, "bloody good things,"

"Uh-huh!" Willow agreed, "Pass those suckers up,"

Dawn watched the landscape go by, though there wasn't much to see in the dark. She glanced around to see Willow and Connor had fallen asleep. She wished she could but going back to Sunnydale put a damper on her drowsiness.

"Pet?" she turned to see Spike leaning forward in his seat, "Couldn't sleep?"

Dawn laughed, "Not really."

"Sit back her, lord knows I won't be so bored," Spike motioned to the large space besides him and Dawn felt the heat rise to her face at her earlier thoughts.

She maneuvered herself into the seat and tilted her head back with a sigh.

"Nervous?" He smirked and Dawn snapped, "No."

"Just…cautious," she muttered.

"Right."

Spike watched Dawn as she briefly closed her eyes. He could see how the past week had affected her, ever since he'd come back.

"You okay?" he asked quietly and Dawn nodded, "Yeah."

"How far away are we?" Dawn asked instinctively looking out the window before remembering it was nighttime.

"About an hour or so," Angel answered and Dawn realized he could here them, thanks to vampire hearing.

"Oh," Dawn said calmly but she felt her stomach twist.

Spike patted her hand in a kind gesture, but a pleasant shock rippled through them and they stared at their joined hands for a moment before pulling away.

Dawn cursed silently that she felt this way around Spike. He had been in love with her sister for god's sake! And probably still was!

That made Dawn wonder, was Spike still in love with Buffy? He had gone to Africa for her, but what about now, knowing that she was dead? Dawn doubted his feelings had changed all that much. She wished she could ask him, but not without sound jealous, she realized.

"Nibblet?" Spike questioned as he noticed she was deep in her thoughts.

She jerked her head to him and gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, off in La-La land,"

Spike felt a strange feeling in his gut at her smile. She was so beautiful and strong. Just like Buffy. Spike froze. That was the bloody problem, Dawn reminded him so much of Buffy. Was Peaches right? Was Dawn his Buffy substitute? He didn't want her to be, but hell knows he didn't have that much control over his emotions. Spike wanted her though, that he knew. Wanted to kiss her and feel her and lick that gorgeous neck…his thoughts lazed around all the things he'd love to do with her.

Dawn could feel Spike's gaze on her, "Something wrong?"

Spike shook his head then decided to redirect his thoughts.

"So what's the Faith bird like?"

Angel glanced at Dawn and Spike through the review mirror and kept an ear in on their conversation. There was something between them. Even if Spike had denied having any sort of non-platonic feelings for Dawn, they were there and if his ears and nose were wrong, Dawn felt the same way.As ifthere weren't enough complications, Angel winced.

"Faith. What can I say about her? Basically, the evil, psychotic Slayer who apparently is now redeeming herself by being the residential Miss Sunnydale Slayer." Dawn said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Take it you don't like her," Spike commented.

"No it's just," Dawn sighed, "She was the one person to make Buffy feel," she paused trying to find the right word, "Like a victim."

"Buffy? Not exactly who I'd of called a helpless kitten," Spike said incredulously.

"Believe me, she felt like it. Even if she never said it. Faith was the first person to really get her, being a fellow Slayer and all that, but Faith liked to think of herself as better than human."

Spike nodded, "She thought she was a soddin' god,"

"Exactly."

"And," Spike continued, "Buffy had to deal with the consequences."

Dawn nodded, "Yeah. Big time. Good guess."

"After being around for a hundred years, you tend to know people," Spike said.

Dawn let out a small laugh at that.

Angel saw the 'Sunnydale ahead two miles' sign and gently shook Willow awake.

"We're almost there, tell Silver to wake Connor."

Willow nodded sleepily, "Silver, can you wake Connor up? We're almost there."

Dawn stiffened at Willow's words, but shook Connor awake, "Connor we're almost there."

Connor groggily straightened up and let out a yawn.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you," Connor apologized and Dawn smiled, "You were tired,"

Connor nodded and let out another yawn.

Spike watched as Dawn's poster stiffened as she heard they were close to Sunnyhell. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. Buggering hell, he was turning into a nancy-boy! What was it about the Summers women that made him cave?

Dawn sat in silence, almost afraid she'd of what she'd say if she opened her mouth. She felt so nervous it almost hurt. It did hurt. She was going to the very place she promised herself she'd never return to.

"Bit?" Spike questioned and eyed Dawn looking out the window, jaw clenched. She didn't respond and he didn't press it. He looked out the front window to see the 'Welcome to Sunnydale!' sign.

"Oi Peaches! Run over the sign good and proper!" Spike yelled.

Willow rolled her eyes, "I always did wonder who drove over the sign,"

Spike gave her a grin, "Me pet,"

Dawn was having trouble breathing. Her heart was racing.

As they drove past the sign Angel announced unnecessarily, "We're here."

Dawn shut her eyes. They were here.

Sunnydale.

The Hellmouth.

Home.


	16. Faith

**Faith**

Angel slowly drove down the street nearing her old house. Her house. Oh god, Dawn winced and felt her eyes stinging. She could still remember when they'd all been so happy, her mom, Buffy and her.

God so much had changed since then.

As they pulled into the driveway, Dawn couldn't help but gasp. Everything was the same, it was well kept and the grass cut. Some had obviously been living there.

"We kept the house, for when we come to stay. Faith and Angel live here now," Willow said quietly, trying not to upset Dawn. Dawn took a shaky breath, "Oh."

"Um…is it okay that we stay here?" Willow asked nervously. Dawn struggled to compose herself, "Yeah. Um, I'll get the bags."

She opened the car door and stood on shaky legs. With a deep breath, Dawn opened the trunk and pulled out a few bags, slinging them over her shoulders.

"It's open so you can just drop the stuff off on the floor. Then we'll figure out sleeping arrangements," Angel told her and Dawn nodded. She slowly made her way to the front door and opened it gently. She set the bags down and cautiously stepped into the living room. It was the same. A few minor details, like the extra lamp in the comer of the room and more books on the bookshelves, but it was exactly the way she remembered it.

It was home.

"Uh…Bit?" Spike called from the porch, "Little help,"

Dawn raced to the door and took the bags and dropped them off by the others.

"Why didn't you just put them here?" she asked.

"Not invited," Spike mumbled and Dawn frowned, "of course you-" she stopped when she realized why he couldn't come in. It wasn't her house any more.

"Oh," she said quietly. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Dawn bent down and rifled through her weapons bag. Armed with a few stakes and a knife, she stepped out on to the porch.

"I'm gonna go patrol, wanna come?" It was late but she really didn't care, she just needed to pummel something.

"Yeah," Spike agreed, trying not to sound too eager. He'd been cooped up way too long. He wanted a nice kill before bedtime.

"We're gonna go do a sweep," Dawn announced to Angel and Willow.

Angel looked hesitant, but nodded, "Okay. I'm not sure when Faith'll be back anyway."

Dawn nodded and she and Spike headed towards the nearest cemetery.

As soon as they were out of earshot Willow turned to Angel, "Was that a good idea?"

Angel shrugged, "Probably not, but they can take care of themselves."

Willow just watched them disappear around a corner, "I'm worried about Dawn-er Silver. She's been through a lot lately."

"Don't worry," Connor told her as he deposited the last of the bags, "From what I hear she's been through a lot worse."

"Yeah, but you can only take so much before," Willow paused and bit her lip, "Before you…you know, snap."

Connor looked worried for a second but then relaxed, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Doing alright Bit?" Spike asked, trying to sound casual.

Dawn let out a mumbled, "Fine" before progressing to the next few graves. They'd already gotten at least three vamps and Dawn didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon.

"Pet, uh maybe we should head back," Spike suggested and Dawn just glared at him.

"No objections here, Bit, you know I love a nice spot of violence, but don't fancy listening to Peaches whining about coming home late."

Dawn shrugged, "He'll deal." And proceeded to cut across the street for the cemetery down the street.

"Right then, off we go," Spike muttered under his breath.

As they entered the graveyard, they instantly noticed the commotion through the trees. Cautiously, Dawn ducked behind a tree and Spike followed. They peered around the edge and watched as a brunette pummel a pair of vamps. Spike quickly noted her strength and smell. Slayer. So that's the other one, he studied her. She was a contrast of Buffy, dark where she'd been light. More muscled where Buffy had been petite. She smelled of sex and sweat.

Dawn watched as Faith easily staked the pair and wiped her stake off on her leather pants. Suddenly Faith froze, then called out, "Come on out, I'm just itching for a good fight."

Dawn hesitated, before standing up, "Hey Faith,"

Faith stared at her, slightly startled before cracking a small smile, "Hey Dawn," then she looked passed her shoulder, "And you,"

Spike stared at her; wary of what Dawn had told him earlier.

"So you're the other Slayer,"

"Only Slayer," Faith corrected, "Until Wills finds the other one,"

Spike cocked his head at her, "Found,"

"Really?" Faith said with interest, "Where is she?"

"Uh…here," Dawn spoke up. She still didn't really like the whole idea of a Slayer and in her opinion; the land of denial was a great place to be.

"Damn, D" Faith said, slightly awed.

"Yeah," Dawn said, shifting uncomfortably.

Spike was watching Faith, eyes narrowed. There was something familiar about her. He'd never met her, but something about the way she moved and talked. Reminded him of someone.

"Have we met?" he blurted out.

Faith gave him a wicked smile, "Once,"

He tilted his head, trying to place her. He would've remembered meeting the other Slayer.

"Wasn't exactly wearing this body," Faith told him, motioning to herself.

Spike tilted his head even more with a raised brow.

Dawn watched the exchange between them and then it clicked.

"When you took over Buffy's body," Dawn said slowly.

Faith looked a little sheepish, "Yeah."

Spike then remembered when he'd been talking to Buffy and she'd been telling him some very interesting things.

"Pop me like warm champagne?" Spike smirked and Faith returned the smirk.

"Recognize me now?" she teased.

He let out a low chuckle, "Not really something a man forgets,"

Dawn raised an eyebrow at Spike who shrugged, "She said a few things that made me wonder if Buffy had been very drunk."

Faith laughed, "B? Not really her style."

Then suddenly they sobered and all stood there awkwardly.

Dawn sighed and briefly closed her eyes. Everything was changing so fast. She'd barely been able to register the fact that they were in The Cemetery. Her eyes snapped open.

"Um…I'm gonna go do a quick sweep here and you guys can get the next cemetery," she suggested.

"I was thinking about heading back. Already got a few in before," Faith said.

"Okay, I'll just finish up here, you head back," Dawn said quickly and noticed Spike looking at her so she avoided his eyes.

"Are you sure? Cause I can stay," Faith asked.

"I'm fine, it's no big," Dawn told her, "I'll be back in a half an hour,"

Faith nodded slowly, "Okay," and turned to Spike, "Come on Blondie. I'm dying to hear stories about your evil vamp days."

Spike gave Dawn once last look, "Right, see you later Bit," and Dawn nodded then he walked away.

Dawn waited until they were out of sight before making her way to the two graves.

"Hi mom. It's me, Dawnie," Dawn stopped and took in a shaky breath, "God. Last time I came here I told you good-bye and that I was leaving and not coming back." She laughed, her eyes blurring a little.

"Pretty sucky huh? Well I'm back. You wouldn't believe how much has happened in the last week. I found out who made me, you know the Key. It was weird. And Spike's back, can you believe it? He's got a soul now," she paused, "I miss you so much. Sometimes I think I'm gonna rip into two cause the pain hurts so much," Dawn was crying now, tears that had threatened to spill since she'd passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign now poured freely.

She then moved over to Buffy's grave. To the words she knew by heart, 'she saved the world a lot.' Xander had found the perfect words for her.

"Buffy, I miss you too," she whispered, running her hand down the headstone, "I'm a Slayer now. I'm can't believe it, I'm not sure I even do. But I'm gonna fight Buffy, I'm gonna make you proud," she wiped away a tear that had snaked down to her chin, and then froze as she realized someone was behind her.

Spike.

She turned around and Spike stepped forward, holding his hand out to her. She gratefully accepted it. He pulled her up and they stood there, neither talking.

She gripped his hand tightly, reveling at his cool hand soothing her. She didn't let go and he made no move to pull away.

They just looked down at Buffy's grave.

Together.


End file.
